


Minuetto

by Sherry Vernet (sherryvernet)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 61
Words: 18,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherryvernet/pseuds/Sherry%20Vernet
Summary: Raccolta su Milo e Camus attraverso gli anni - per andare sul più classico dei classici -, in cento parole, cento balli, cento passi di minuetto - e qualche contorno sempre musicale.
Relationships: Aquarius Camus/Scorpio Milo
Kudos: 7





	1. Overture ed Inchino

**Author's Note:**

> Ho iniziato questa raccolta nell'Anno Domini 2016 – praticamente in un'altra vita e, si potrebbe ben dire, in un altro mondo. 
> 
> Ancora la continuo, aggiungendo pezzetti di balli e pezzetti di passi, saltuariamente.

**Minuetto**  
  
_Did you ever see the Rhinoceros, and the Hippopotamus, at the Zoological Gardens, trying to dance a minuet together? It is a touching sight._  
\- Lewis Carroll, _A Selection from the Letters of Lewis Carroll to his Child-Friends_ (1933), edited by Evelyn M. Hatch, "Letter to Gaynor Simpson (27 December 1873)", p. 91 -

**Premessa - o Overture**

Il minuetto è una danza per due ed una danza sociale - danza di gesti minuti, dei piccoli passi. A un tempo variabile di 3/8 o 3/4 - ambiguo il "tempo di minuetto" -, fra riprese e variazioni, motivi che si inseguono e ritornano, coppie che si sfiorano appena scorrono sulla pista come su una pagina bianca disegnando numeri e figure - all'inizio 8 ed S, segni di rimandi e di ritorni, svolazzi scivolosi -, si cercano a piccoli passi, con gesti minuti, con discrezione.  
Così, fra piccoli passi e gesti minuti, Milo sempre danzava con Camus il loro minuetto.

* * *

**Inchino**

Quando Camus - tre o quattro anni e la magra valigia di affetti sbiaditi che possono avere i bambini mandati via - arrivò in Grecia, il sole era caldo e brillante, ma non come il bambino innanzi a lui - la cosa più calda e brillante che avesse mai visto.  
" _Milo_ ", aveva detto, porgendogli, con un gesto ampio ed un sorriso più grande, una mela rossissima.  
Camus non sapeva se _milo_ fosse il frutto o il bambino stesso; accettò il dono con un inchino, sfiorandogli la mano.  
Solo anni dopo avrebbe capito che Milo gli stava offrendo anche sé stesso.


	2. Demi-coupé I

**Demi-coupé (du pied droit) I**

**Personaggi:** Milo e il suo maestro | **Cronologia:** 1970-1971 circa

Il maestro gli insegnava i classici e la loro storia gloriosa, il sangue e la lotta, la strategia, la vita fragile e preziosa, la vanità della morte.  
"Per comprendere gli uomini, la giustizia, e la vera compassione, impara a conoscere il dolore, Milo," gli aveva detto col sorriso, seduto sul molo nel sole calante, tenendosi distrattamente il fianco sempre sanguinante. "Conosci il dolore e te stesso."  
Milo non poteva comprendere il dolore di Sargas, ma, guardando con lui all'orizzonte lontano, ripensava anche lui al suo amico assente - e il suo cuore di bimbo sanguinava un po'.  
Forse iniziava a capire. 

* * *

**Demi-coupé (du pied gauche)**

**Personaggi** : Camus e il suo maestro | **Cronologia:** 1970-1971 circa  


Camus imparava in fretta: aveva talento, disciplina, un'intelligenza brillante come Polvere di Diamanti, un cosmo che arrivava ai confini del cielo, un cuore ancora più grande.  
Lasciavano spesso il deserto di ghiaccio per ritrovare il mare e il tepore di Grecia, un uomo eternamente ferito, un altro bambino tutto sole.  
"Non è difficile abituarsi al freddo," gli spiegava il maestro. "Il difficile è non dimenticare il calore, proteggerlo, per non congelare."  
Camus ascoltava e imparava: aveva talento, disciplina, un'intelligenza brillante, un cosmo che arrivava ai confini del cielo - un cuore ancora più grande.  
Ritornare era ogni volta più difficile.


	3. Ballet

**Ballet**

**Personaggi:** Milo, Camus e Hyoga | **Cronologia:** 1983-1984 circa | **Avvertenze:** (più o meno) crack

"Milo....?," lo chiamò Camus, con un tono quasi dolce, che prometteva guai.  
"Mmmh?," mugugnò Milo da sotto le coperte.  
"Perché il mio allievo sembra prepararsi per un provino al Bolshoi?"  
Silenzio.  
"Milo..."  
"Suvvia, il ragazzo ha bisogno di esprimersi!"  
"Potrebbe morire in battaglia!"  
"Dubito: qualunque avversario, incredulo, resterebbe a guardare."  
"Glielo spieghi tu che il balletto non è necessario?"  
Milo tirò fuori un occhio; dalla finestra, osservò Hyoga esercitarsi con la Polvere di Diamanti in un gran sventolare di gambe e di braccia, determinato. Magari l'avrebbe convinto ad aggiungere una piroetta. Prima, però, doveva convincere Camus a raggiungerlo al caldo.


	4. Partition

**_Partition_** *****

**Personaggi** : Milo e Camus; menzioni speciali per: Aiolos, Saga e Shaka | **Cronologia:** 1973  


Dei generali bambini - quelli più piccoli - ciascuno aveva scelto fra i due fanciulli un capo di stato maggiore da seguire in battaglia, a far loro da padre.  
Aiolos - forte, gentile e approcciabile - riscuoteva maggior successo, nonostante venisse sempre per primo il fratello suo prediletto.  
Ma Shaka e Milo, indubbiamente, appartenevano a Saga: Shaka - forse - perché in lui sentiva la sua stessa grandezza; Milo per ragioni oscure finanche a Camus, che lo conosceva meglio della sua stessa anima.  
"Perché Saga?", gli aveva chiesto Camus.  
"Perché capisce il dolore," aveva risposto Milo, serissimo. Mai più sarebbe tornato sull'argomento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *In francese, "partition" è sia "partitura" sia "partizione".


	5. An der schönen blauen Donau

**An der schönen blauen Donau I**

**Personaggi** : Milo e Camus | **Cronologia** : 1984 circa  


  
  
Gli piaceva andare in missione con Camus; spesso facevano coppia: Camus individuava l'obiettivo, estraeva informazioni discretamente; Milo scioglieva le lingue più reticenti, eliminava le tracce. Era una scusa come un'altra per strapparlo alla Siberia ed averlo per sé.  
Ma non gli piaceva vedere Camus volteggiare al ritmo di un valzer scontato - sul viso un sorriso d'attore, sulle labbra parole indubbiamente suadenti, fra le braccia una bella _Fräulein_.  
Poco male - si consolava a pensare: fra qualche ora sarebbe morta. Nella notte, avrebbe mostrato lui a Camus l'anelito di un minuetto privato, la passione d'un tango struggente a gambe intrecciate.

* * *

**An der schönen blauen Donau II**

**Personaggi** : Milo e Camus | **Cronologia** : 1984 circa

  
  
Aspettando Camus, anche Milo aveva danzato - Strauss, Čajkovskij, Waldteufel, Šostakovič, Sibelius.... -, gli occhi sempre fissi solo su lui.  
Ad affare concluso, si ritirarono senza dir niente - il silenzio una promessa. Della _Fräulein_ non restava neppure neve sciolta, l'eco del gelo.  
Ma al tempo del minuetto, quasi al mattino, era tutto un fuoco nelle stanze che abitavano solo di passaggio, senza dormire.  
In quell'alba rossissima dei suoi capelli sul viso non suo, fu Camus a ballare su Milo un fremente flamenco dei fianchi; e ad ogni colpo di reni, i battiti del cuore di Milo rispondevano a ritmo, come fossero nacchere.

* * *

**An der schönen blauen Donau III**

**Personaggi** : Milo e Camus | **Cronologia** : 1984 circa   
  
  


Era quasi ora di andare; il sole - ormai alto - tingeva il grande fiume di riflessi incredibili e di mille diamanti.  
Ma a Milo non importava: era perso a guardare il rossore delle guance e del petto di Camus dopo l'amore, a segnare il tempo in tre quarti del suo cuore che non rallentava.  
"Hai danzato, ieri sera," e Milo sentì anche _ma non con me_.  
Si alzò, gli porse una mano: "Un ultimo valzer?"  
Milo aveva aperto le danze, come sempre; come sempre, fu Camus a condurre - stringendolo nella mattina così dolcemente, ballando in tre quarti, sul bel Danubio blu.


	6. Bourrée anglaise

**Bourrée anglaise* I**

**Personaggi:** Milo, Camus, Kanon, Shaka, Mu e i Giudici infernali | **Cronologia** : 1987 | **Avvertenze:** crack; riferimenti all'uso di sostanze di dubbia legalità - merito del "Grande Mur", che (con l'aggiunta opzionale di una dieresi) è un po' un nome da pusher di Quartoggiaro (grazie, doppiaggio storico, grazie). Shaka in un contesto sociale merita un'avvertenza a sé.  


  
Milo e Kanon, increduli, assistevano alla scenetta inquietante con fascinazione ed orrore.  
Mu ed Aiacos, figli delle montagne, sorseggiavano sorridendo una delle disgustose tisane di Mu - quelle di dubbia legalità, ma che ti fanno volare.  
Minos si era intrattenuto lungamente con Shaka, progressivamente più pallido, finché l'Illuminato aveva sorriso - allora il giudice era scappato.  
"Quell'uomo è terrificante," aveva confessato Minos, ammirato e inorridito. Milo aveva annuito, perché conosceva Shaka e sapeva - con tanto affetto - che era un santissimo stronzo.  
Intanto, Camus combatteva la guerra più sacra. Era una cosa seria: aveva tirato fuori la vodka. Lo Spectre - _l'inglese_ \- era spacciato.

* * *

**Bourrée anglaise II**

**Cronologia** : 1987 (cfr. "Bourrée anglaise I") | **Avvertenze:** crack; linguaggio scurrile, i.e. francesi francesismi, tutt'altro che Queen's English e profusione di epiteti xenofobi; uso sconsiderato di bevande alcoliche.

" _French twat_!" - lo aveva capito subito, da come ingoiava le 'r'.  
Fu uno scontro di principio, a colpi d'ottima annata.  
"Bevi, _le goddam_."  
L'Armagnac raggiunse il Cognac, ormai vuoto.  
" _Keep it coming, you toad._ "  
Calvados.  
"Esperto di buona cucina, _le_ _rosbif_?"  
"Friggiti Zelos, _crapaud_."  
Camus rispose a tono: Borderies; Fin Bois; Grand Champagne; un Martinique quasi esotico.  
"Abbastanza, _buveur-de-thé_?"  
"Capitoli, _butter-fingers_?"  
Occorse mezza bottiglia di roba serissima perché Rhadamanthys crollasse, in un tonfo ed ancora un insulto, dopo una strenua battaglia.  
Sotto gli occhi disgustati e ammirati di Kanon e Milo, Camus si versò un'ultima vodka, brindando a sé stesso.

* * *

**Bourrée anglaise III**

**Parole:** 100 | **Rating:** arancione | **Personaggi** : Camus, Rhadamanthys, Kanon, Milo | **Cronologia** : 1987 (cfr. "Bourrée anglaise I-II") | **Avvertenze:** crack; i francesissimi francesismi di Camus.  
  


Camus dell'Acquario era un uomo d'onore: riconosceva il merito al merito e sempre omaggiava i caduti. Il nemico era stato degno: pur senza alcuna speranza di vittoria, s'era battuto all'ultima goccia. Camus ne apprezzava il coraggio: nel versarsi in suo onore un'ultima libagione, ebbe per lui uno sguardo quasi di rispetto. Quasi.  
Ma Camus era anche francese - e il sorriso che si concesse nel bere aveva il compiacimento dell'infierire.  
Allora, compagno leale e buon amico, su gambe un poco tremanti raggiunse Kanon, che stava a fissarlo con Milo.  
" _Que tu baises un Spectre, je comprends, mais un anglais, par contre_...."1

* * *

**Bourrée anglaise IV**   
**Personaggi** : Rhadamanthys, Kanon, Camus, Milo | **Cronologia** : 1987 (qualche tempo dopo "Bourrée anglaise I-III") | **Avvertenze** : un po' di Rhadamanthys/Kanon  


Nelle mattine senza Tribunale, indugiavano a letto. Nel dormiveglia, immaginava il sorriso beffardo di Kanon sull'altro eterno fanciullo dei giardini di Kensington. Nel dormiveglia, stringeva Kanon più forte; quel sorriso beffardo, lo sentiva sul collo.  
Indugiava nel suo calore, quando il campanello lo fece imprecare.  
In veste da camera, con un Kanon in mutande, andò ad aprire.  
Milo gli offrì una scatola profumata di miele e cannella, un sorriso e una giustificazione: "Si rifiuta di mangiare salsicce per colazione," indicando _il francese_.  
"Preparo il tè", borbottò.  
_Il francese_ gli porse una bottiglia.  
"È cherry," spiegò. "Sono quasi le undici."  
"Accomodati."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Assai brevemente: la "bourrée" è un ballo tradizionale francese ed un genere di composizione musicale che ne deriva; la "Bourrée anglaise" è un celebre pezzo di J. S. Bach. Ma "bourré" (agg. m. s. - f.: "bourrée", appunto) in francese vuol dire anche "pieno"/"ripieno", nonché "inebriato" o "completamente sbronzo"/ "ubriaco perso".  
> Note a Pt. I:  
> 1) Sappiamo che Rhadamanthys della Viverna non disprezza farsi un goccettino quando è al lavoro, è dunque legittimo domandarsi che cosa il giovanotto si scoli nel tempo libero; Camus è francese ed è cresciuto e pasciuto in quei di Russia: si può resistere agli stereotipi solo fino a un certo punto. Credo poi sia un fatto degno di nota che, fino ad un paio d'anni fa, in Russia la birra era considerata un "soft drink" - al pari di un succo di frutta, per intenderci. Questa sezione si scrive da sola.
> 
> 2) La tisanina psicoattiva di Mu, oltre che un'indiretta devianza generata dal doppiaggio storico, è un omaggio assai più diretto ad Hic Bibitur di Andromede (su FF.net). Se masticate un po' di francese non lasciatevi dissuadere dalle coppie menzionate e date uno sguardo a quella fic: è un gioiellino garbato, profumato, saporito - da gustare, sniffare, coccolare! Davvero: ne vale la pena per il repertorio di bevande e per un Kanon piratesco e sublime.
> 
> 3) Nota nerd su "Spectre" (e sì, sono andata a controllarmi le edizioni, perché sono un caso clinico): lo spelling standard è quello all'Americana (Specter); in Italiano, solo l'edizione Granata aveva lo spelling Britannico. Che dire? Dopo tre anni in California, continuo a resistere all'americanizzazione rampante, non sarà l'edizione Star Comics a fermarmi: è una questione di principio. Avrei potuto optare per l'italianizzazione - attestata nella traduzione di LC - e usare "Spettro", ma in riferimento al buon Rhadamanthys l'anglicismo era quasi dovuto. God save the Queen, Rhadamanthys, all the Spectres, and the Oxford coma!
> 
> Note a Pt. 2:  
> 1) Le meraviglie della "r" uvulare - secondo una che non l'ha pronunciata (né uvulare, né palatale, né di nessun tipo) per un po' troppi anni:  
> Dunque, la "r" francese tende ad essere - nelle varianti "caratteristiche" più comuni - una "r" uvulare, ovvero pronunciata in gola vicino all'ugola. La "r" Parigina è tipicamente una uvulare fricativa non-vibrante - ovvero è prodotta dalla frizione dell'aria in gola ma senza vibrazione della lingua. In altre regioni della Francia centro settentrionale è più comune la "r" uvulare fricativa vibrante - i.e. con vibrazione della lingua. Nel Midi si trova invece con maggiore frequenza una "r" più palatale, simile a quella italiana o alla castigliana. Con tanto amore, io credo che il nostro Camus venga dal Nord (o che comunque non sia Provenzale) ed è quindi statisticamente piuttosto probabile che "ingoi" le 'r'.  
> 2) Gli insulti:  
> \- "Twat": volgare, in British English è usato abbastanza comunemente per denotare un individuo considerato dal parlante come imbecille ed irritante; non ditelo però negli Stati Uniti: lì è un (poco usato) sinonimo di "cunt" - che, oltre al significato primario, è il peggiore insulto che si possa rivolgere a qualcuno, perché si sa gli Americani sono un popolo incredibilmente sessista.  
> \- "Le(s) goddam(s)": questo è un vecchio insulto, un po' desueto, d'origine tardo-medievale (XIV secolo). È attestato per la prima volta nelle cronache di area francese della Guerra dei Cent'anni nella versione latina "goddamus, -i" per descrivere i soldati inglesi. Deriva ovviamente dalla bestemmia inglese "Goddamn!", che apparentemente gli Anglici ripetevano continuamente.  
> \- "Toad": è un comune modo dispregiativo britannico di riferirsi ai Francesi, derivato dal fatto che mangiano le rane.  
> \- "Rosbif": stesso tipo critica gastronomica, ma dal campo opposto, da "roast beef", che apparentemente è l'unica cosa che gli Inglesi siano in grado di cucinare, almeno da un punto di vista francese.  
> \- "Crapaud": in Inglese, ripresa letterale dal Francese, obsoleto per "toad" (vedi sopra); oggigiorno, usato esclusivamente come insulto etnico.  
> \- "Buveur de thé": sì, i Francesi lo considerano un insulto. Rhadamanthys e l'autrice rimangono perplessi.  
> \- "Butter-fingers": espressione analoga all'italiano "mani di burro"/"mani di pasta frolla"/"mani di ricotta"; in Inglese è comunemente usato per designare i Francesi, dalla loro storica tendenza a deporre le armi [equivalente a "white-flagger"]  
> \- Quello che non c'è: l'insulto anglico più disgustoso verso i poveri Francesi è probabilmente "clouf-booter", che ho omesso per non doverne descrivere l'etimo - ma al contempo è troppo... troppo! per non essere menzionato. Google ha le risposte, ma ponete le vostre domande a vostro rischio e pericolo.
> 
> Note a Pt.3:  
> 1) Traduzione: "Che ti scopi uno Spettro, lo capisco, ma un inglese, invece..."


	7. Pas élevé I

**Pas élevé (du pied droit) I**

**Personaggi:** Milo e il suo maestro (special guest da "La Rosa dei Venti") | **Cronologia:** 1971 circa | **Avvertenze** : piccoli quasi-sadici crescono   


  
Milo imparava con voracità, con acume, con profondità; viveva con leggerezza, con intensità, con gioia; amava con assolutezza, fedeltà, devozione, con incorruttibile purezza: era un bambino - lo sarebbe rimasto, sincero a sé stesso.  
Esultava delle piccole cose, tutte preziose: ne coglieva il valore.  
Rispettava la vita - meravigliosa anche nell'agonia -, perché sapeva che dolore potessero infliggere la vita e lui stesso.  
Era pronto a dare la morte.  
Come giocando in una fontana, fra mille spruzzi di sangue - un poco anche suo -, rideva sempre felice, estasiato.  
"Mi ricorda il colore dei capelli di Camus," spiegava a Sargas - innocente, tutto inondato di rosso.

* * *

**Pas élevé (du pied gauche) I**

**Personaggi:** Camus e il suo maestro (special guest da "La Rosa dei Venti") | **Cronologia:** 1971 circa  


  
Sotto un cielo bianchissimo, nella luce del sole da indovinare, il ghiaccio più antico brillava d'un azzurro irreale.  
"La vita procede nascosta," disse il maestro, toccando il ghiaccio in ginocchio, come in preghiera. "Ascolta".  
Accarezzando il freddo con la mano e col cosmo, Camus iniziò a cercare quel che apparentemente non c'era.  
Scivolando nel ghiaccio ancestrale, lo sentì cantare: mille minuscole vite - segrete, danzanti -; più giù, mille altre vite - più nascoste, più grandi.  
Sussultò d'incanto.  
"Il giaccio la tiene calda."  
Nella luce del sole da indovinare, il ghiaccio tenne caldo anche lui - come gli occhi di Milo, d'un azzurro irreale.


	8. Valzer dei fiocchi di neve

**Valzer dei fiocchi di neve* I**

**Personaggi** : Camus e Milo; menzione speciale per Isaac e Hyoga, opportunamente assenti | **Cronologia** : 1982-1983 circa | **Avvertenze:** Milo, che è uomo assai intelligente, capisce un po' quello che gli pare - e fa bene  


Era arrivato al mattino, con la tempesta; come la tempesta inatteso, fiero, bellissimo - finalmente, dopo mesi a sentirsi lontani la sera, una carezza di cosmo nel cielo.  
Isaac e Hyoga erano bloccati in paese: alla tormenta non ci si oppone.  
Né ci si oppone alle dita di Milo - fiocchi di neve sulle cosce, schiaccianoci sui fianchi, che infiammano il cuore.  
"Non venire", _non venire mai più_ \- voleva dirgli - _perché potrei non lasciarti più andare, perché ho freddo e mi sento bruciare_.  
Milo - capendo - volle intendere altro; in un sospiro, non poté comunque obbedire.

Come alla tempesta: non ci si oppone.

  


* * *

**Valzer dei fiocchi di neve II**

**Personaggi** : Camus e Milo | **Cronologia** : 1982-1983 circa (cfr. "Valzer dei fiocchi di neve I")

  
  
Al suo arrivo, gli allievi non c'erano. _Meglio_. Se anche ci fossero stati, nulla sarebbe cambiato: solo un amore più silenzioso - soffocando i sospiri contro il cuscino, le preghiere sulle sue labbra.  
Camus sapeva di ghiaccio, bruciava come la tormenta che aveva scortato il suo pellegrinaggio d'innamorato; Camus tremava di desiderio e di freddo.  
Ignorando la sua richiesta, Milo gli riversò dentro tutto il proprio fuoco: cullandogli la nuca in un palmo - quale fiocco di neve -, gli giurò che mai sarebbe andato davvero, che sempre sarebbe tornato.  
Poi, per fasi perdonare, sfoggiò tutte le sue doti oratorie - supplicando, in ginocchio.

* * *

**Valzer dei fiocchi di neve III**

**Personaggi** : Camus e Milo | **Cronologia** : 1982-1983 circa (cfr. "Valzer dei fiocchi di neve I-II")  


La tormenta andava e veniva - il respiro d'un vecchio nel sonno.  
La neve, fuori, ancora cadeva, volteggiando nel vento - celando la luce del giorno, l'incerto tramonto, il passare del tempo.  
Cullando le loro carezze, la neve li trattenne dentro.  
Saziato il furore, sopitosi il fuoco in un tepore di braci, ancora si amavano piano, mischiando le membra con tanto languore, restando vicini - quanto più vicini potessero stare.  
Milo copriva la pelle di Camus di baci, gli sussurrava all'orecchio le stesse due parole.  
Camus lo stringeva più forte, andando e venendo, come la neve - trattenendolo dentro, celando il passare del tempo.

* * *

**Valzer dei fiocchi di neve IV (Coda)**

**Personaggi** : Camus, Milo | **Cronologia** : 1982-1983 circa (cfr. "Valzer dei fiocchi di neve I-III")  


Ma il tempo si fugge, non si trattiene: dattilo è il giorno, più breve ancora la notte.  
Al mattino, la tormenta si era quietata; si rinnovava il tormento.  
I pulcini sarebbero presto rientrati - con sacchi di riso, sacchi di sale, cose da fare.  
Baciati appena dagli ultimi fiocchi di neve, si baciarono un poco anche loro; in silenzio, si giurarono "presto", senza chiedere "dove" né "come".  
Milo gustava anche l'addio, con rassegnazione: versava il tributo in dolore che bisogna pagare.  
Camus affrontava l'addio come un plotone d'esecuzione: con tacito orrore.  
La notte è sempre troppo breve.  
La neve scendeva lieve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Il "Valzer dei fiocchi di neve" è un valzer dallo Schiaccianoci di Čajkovskij - quello famoso che non è il "Valzer dei fiori" (che è quello ancora più famoso). Ecco, le mie descrizioni efficaci!


	9. Valzer dell'addio

**Valzer dell'addio* I**

**Personaggi** : Kanon, Milo | **Cronologia** : notte fra il 15 e il 16 aprile 1987

  
Milo lo aveva fatto rinascere al mondo degli uomini, in un battesimo fra pari.  
Come tutte le nascite, fu nel dolore e nel sangue.  
Ad ogni colpo, Kanon gli aveva visto negli occhi lo squarcio noto del tradimento, dell'abbandono.  
Si erano riconosciuti per quello che erano.  
Milo lo aveva assolto, lo aveva accolto, gli aveva ridato il suo nome; con un sorriso triste, era infine disceso ad affrontare l'agognato fantasma che non voleva incontrare.  
Sarebbero morti tutti comunque, quella notte - Kanon di Gemini, Milo di Scorpio, i loro fantasmi.  
 _Peccato_ \- si sorprese a pensare -, _mi sarebbe piaciuto essere suo amico._

* * *

**Valzer dell'addio II**

**Personaggi** : Shaka, Saga, Shura, Aiolia, Camus, Milo | **Cronologia** : notte fra il 15 e il 16 aprile 1987 | **Avvertenze** : riferimento a una delle scene extra in Saint Seiya Hades Chapter - Sanctuary, nella versione del doppiaggio italiano

Shaka era sempre stato crudele come un bambino, efferato come una fiaba di Perrault: bellissimo, feriva sempre; anche da morto, faceva male.  
A Saga - che gli era stato padre, per cui era stato un figlio, ignaro consigliere, tesoro da custodire, da risparmiare - aveva lasciato gli occhi, perché lo vedesse morire.  
A Shura, la parola, per implorare ancora alla sordità di Aiolia - come in vita-, per strappargli uno sguardo che mai sarebbe stato di perdono - sempre mendicando.  
E a lui solo l'udito, perché non potesse fermare la voce di Milo - senza poter rispondere, negare, supplicare.  
 _Amico mio, perché mi hai tradito?_

* * *

**Valzer dell'addio III**

**Personaggi** : Camus, Milo | **Cronologia** : notte fra il 15 e il 16 aprile 1987 | **Avvertenze:** credo che il tentato omicidio del proprio amato meriti un'avvertenza

Non sentiva le mani di Milo stringergli la gola per farlo morire - dopo mille piccole morti, stavolta una morte più grande, con lo stesso amore, con disperazione -; sentiva soltanto di non respirare.  
Non lo sentì lasciare la presa; ma sentì le sue dita scivolare sulla corazza infernale, i singhiozzi che non riusciva a trattenere, i petali del giardino di Virgo danzare nell'aria un valzer mortale.  
Non c'era più tempo, né nulla da tacere.  
Camus alzò il cosmo e una mano ad accarezzare Milo, con un ultimo sforzo, per stringerlo, per dirgli tutto, un'ultima volta - con disperazione, con lo stesso amore.

* * *

**Valzer dell'addio IV (Coda)**

**Personaggi** : Camus, Milo, i Gold (e i cavalieri di bronzo)| **Cronologia** : 16 aprile 1987

In fondo, Milo aveva sempre saputo che sarebbe finita così: in un vicolo comunque cieco, un accordo più dolce, nello spazio vuoto prima dell'ultima nota, per fare un poco di luce - non in un sibilo, neppure uno schianto.  
Non aveva mai indugiato nel rimpianto. Addio, se l'eran già detto. Ma avrebbe voluto tenerlo per mano.  
D'aver combattuto con loro, era onorato.  
Ma con Camus, era felice d'aver vissuto, d'averlo amato, di morire con lui questa volta - non in un sibilo, neppure uno schianto: solo un poco di luce e, nell'ultima nota sulla tastiera vuota, forse con un po' di rimpianto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * "Valzer dell'addio" è il titolo con cui è noto il Valzer Op. 69 n. 1 di F. Chopin. Il pezzo - il valzer di Chopin, non la cosa che ho scribacchiato! - è particolarmente interessante per il suo impianto formale, perché nella struttura "imita" il minuetto classico Settecentesco; in particolare, è un valzer bitematico: nel tema principale è "inscatolato" un "trio", i.e. un valzer più piccolo.  
> E poi, nel migliore stile Chopin, è di una malinconia dolceamara e struggente.  
> Andate ad ascoltarlo, a riascoltarlo, a suonarlo, a goderlo, perché è tanto tanto bello.


	10. Gold und Silber

**Gold und Silber* I**

**Personaggi** : Camus, Milo | **Cronologia** : 1987-1988 circa 

Da quando - bambini - vestirono l'Oro, avevano sempre saputo che non sarebbero vissuti a lungo.  
Milo, fattosene una ragione, aveva afferrato la vita come pugni di sabbia, con pochi rimorsi e ancor meno rimpianti; ma, Camus, l'aveva amato con la disperazione delle cose che non si possono perdere.  
Due volte lo aveva perduto.  
Ora, nella pace insperata, Milo accarezzava i capelli a Camus, assopitosi sulla sua spalla leggendo; e l'aveva visto: sublime, il primo filo d'argento - un candido cuore di fiamma - in quel mare di rosso.  
Per la prima volta in ogni sua vita, Milo osò sperare che sarebbero invecchiati insieme.

* * *

**Gold und Silber II**

**Parole** : 100 | **Rating** : giallo | **Personaggi** : Camus, Milo | **Cronologia** : 1987-1988 circa 

Rosso, scarlatto, vermiglio, amaranto; un filo di porpora -cardinalizio-, uno brillante come il melograno, un altro quasi castano....  
Milo contava i colori dei suoi capelli, uno alla volta, col viavai del suo respiro ampio, solenne nel sonno.  
...cremisi, carminio, un bordeaux profondo; ruggine, mogano, sabbia; un ricco borgogna -spesso come vino-; rosso di Persia, rosso pompeiano, - più opaco - un rosso veneziano; granata, cadmio, un bel vermiglione; ocra, rame, oro brunito, ottone antico, marrone bruciato...  
Camus si svegliò, Milo riprese daccapo:  
"Rosso, scarlatto, vermiglio, amaranto... bianco."  
Camus sobbalzò, ma non era indignato; gli strinse forte un ginocchio: neanche lui ci aveva sperato.

* * *

**Gold und Silber III**

**Personaggi** : Camus, Milo | **Cronologia** : 1987-1988 circa

L'oro dei capelli di Milo nascondeva bene l'argento, il passare del tempo.  
Camus cercò allora sull'oro della sua pelle - sul collo, le cosce, le guance, le spalle, con gli occhi, le labbra, le mani - i segni noti del tempo che avevano avuto. Scoprì anche altri segni del tempo perduto; li baciò tutti con cura, per impararli a memoria.  
Milo suonava un concerto di preci, invocazioni, promesse - sempre sincere, le stesse -; aggiunse una richiesta nuova: "Non lasciarmi ancora..."  
Sommando i propri ai segni del tempo, Camus glielo giurò sulla ruga all'angolo della bocca - baciandogli ancora un sorriso, e un altro ancora...

* * *

**Gold und Silber IV (Coda)**

**Personaggi** : Camus, Milo e i Gold | **Cronologia** : 1987-1988 circa | **Avvertenze** : un po' di idiozia gratuita

Non s'era indignato; ma - vanesio -, al mattino, era piccato.  
Milo - pur avendo d'oro i capelli, la corazza ed il cuore - era l'unico esente dallo scrutinio: ad Aphrodite - biondo, efebico oltre gli anni cui si addice -, lo sguardo più atroce; a Dohko e Shion - vecchi diciottenni -, uno feroce; per i gemelli, Aiolos, ed Aiolia - biondissime statue -, di disprezzo; per Shaka e Mu - biondi Orientali -, incredulo e al cianuro.  
Aldebaran, non osò neanche guardarlo; osservò però lungamente la testa nera di Shura.  
Fece a Deathmask un cenno di cameratismo puro.  
Mandarono Kanon in avanscoperta: "Cos'ha Camus?"  
Milo rispose, ghignando: "Un capello bianco."  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Gold und Silber (Oro e argento) è un noto gran valzer di F. Lehár (op. 79) e credo che sia la prima delle sue opere di successo (1902). Poi Lehár divenne celebre soprattutto come operettista. Gold und Silber mi piace molto: è d'ampio respiro, pacifico, tanto bello; ma - sarà anche che avrò più o meno la stessa sensibilità musicale di Rhadamanthys - ammetto di averlo scelto soprattutto per il titolo e perché è annoverato fra le "hit" da balera estiva per over 70 che stanno comparendo un po' tutte in questa raccolta. E qui si rivelano le auliche fonti della mia cultura musicale.  
> E sì, dopo lo struggimento, voglio vederli invecchiare.


	11. Disco I: Tonight

**Disco I: _Tonight_ ***

**Personaggi** : I Gold e i Giudici Infernali | **Cronologia** : 1987 circa (dopo "Bourrée anglaise I-III") | **Avvertenze** : la sotto-serie a puntate sparse, di cui il presente capitolo è parte, è la filiazione spirituale di "Bourrée anglaise I-III" e della mia totale mancanza di decenza ed autocontrollo. Con il patrocinio degli Anni '80. **Avvertenza speciale** : c'è Aiacos.   


  
L'argomento vincente - d'autore ormai ignoto - fu che erano giovani.  
Camus e Rhadamanthys sedevano al banco, lamentando l'alcol scadente; Aphrodite ignorava troppi sguardi insistenti; Aiolia fissava Shura ballare e faceva finta di niente.  
Minos, sogghignando da solo, gongolava nel ruolo del solito tizio inquietante. Saga borbottava fra sé, guardandosi intorno furente: Aiolos scherzava con Aldebaran e qualche fanciulla avvenente.  
Aiacos, trascinando un Mu reticente, trattava con un losco figuro. Shaka stava per togliersi i sensi da solo.  
Sulle note di _Tonight,_ Dohko e Shion - ridendo - danzavano con passi vecchissimi.  
Kanon, Milo e Deathmask, su un unico cubo, ancheggiavano a tempo - scatenatissimi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Tonight di Ken Laszlo (al secolo Gianni Coraini), successo Eurodance, donata al mondo nell'Anno Domini 1985. Penitenziagite.
> 
> Il sonno della ragione genera mostri, la mia insonnia anche.  
> Io ho provato a rimanere sul classico, davvero c'ho provato, ma poi il divino spirito degli Anni '80 è venuto a me sotto le spoglie della memoria sgargiante d'una tutina di microfibra, mi ha posseduta e il mio cervellino malato ha dato frutto. Sorvoliamo sul lato incestuoso della cosa...  
> In ogni caso, il mio argomento è stringente almeno quanto quello dell'anonimo fautore della serata brava (io voto per uno dei "cubisti", o per Minos - che non balla ma se la gode più di tutti -, o finanche per qualche parolina ben piazzata qua e là da Dohko - che è "giovane fuori" di sicuro e vorrà pure finalmente sgranchirsi un po' le gambe), ed è il seguente: se c'è il valzer, può esserci anche la disco dance - rigorosamente d'epoca.
> 
> Sentite il kitsch? Sentite le cotonate? Sentite i lustrini appiccicarsi alla vostra anima con la colla vinilica (quella nel bottiglione bianco col tappo rosso)? Sentite gli Anni '80?! Tutti in pista! O tutti a sfidare l'incomprimibilità dei solidi per salire sul cubo con Kanon, Milo e, sì, anche Deathmask, perché - da sublime guappo di cartone bardato di oro qual è - non può non stare sul cubo!
> 
> Dunque tenetevi pronti e state all'erta, perché gli anni '80 colpiranno di nuovo, ma non saprete né il giorno né l'ora - e sì, questo è il mio modo di dire che la Disco Dance non sarà un blocco unitario, perché dico sì che amo gli Anni '80, ma l'overdose (per quanto storicamente accurata) anche no.


	12. Por una cabeza (Tango)

**Por una cabeza* (Tango)**

**Personaggi** : Milo; menzioni speciali per Deathmask, Hyoga e Camus | **Cronologia** : novembre 1986 - marzo 1987  


Certi giorni, poi, trascinavano i piedi, si strusciavano addosso, come un tango: passavano pesanti, si insinuavano nelle ombre di Scorpio invase dai fantasmi, assediavano le crepe del cuore con un plotone di ricordi.  
Quei giorni erano struggenti, insostenibili: pareva di toccarli, quei fantasmi; sussurravano all'orecchio - quei ricordi - condanne ed anatemi.  
Come un tango, allora, il dolore gli batteva sulle corde del cuore - vecchio pianoforte -, rosso come i suoi capelli sotto il ghiaccio bianco.  
Fosse stato Deathmask, avrebbe reclamato la testa di Hyoga.  
Ma Deathmask era morto - come Camus.  
Milo, Hyoga, l'aveva fatto passare.  
La testa gli pesava, come un tango.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Por una cabeza è un tango arcinoto composto da Carlos Gardel nel 1935; è accompagnato da un testo di Alfredo La Pera - e lo menziono soltanto perché io ho il gusto del macabro e non posso non citare l'aneddoto: i due morirono pochi mesi dopo, nello stesso incidente aereo. Ecco.  
> Ma qui le parole non contano, conta solo la musica - perché è sì un tango sputtanatissimo, ma c'è una buona ragione: è bellissimo. Cala come una mannaia, questo tango. Andate a riascoltarvelo - solo la musica. (Nota nerd: il movimento centrale è ripreso da un Rondò di Mozart, il K. 373, credo - e la mia pigrizia mi impone di continuare a crederlo senza verificarlo)  
> [Però, dato che è tanto sputtanato, io ora ve ne passo una versione accettabile che era sul Tu Tubo, così vi rendo più facile andare ad ascoltarlo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BaDXkKtHr3w]
> 
> In tanti dicono che il tango è passionale; ed è vero, lo è - ma principalmente nel senso etimologico di "patire".  
> Arthur Rubinstein (e tanti con lui, prima e dopo di lui) parlava del tango come di una musica tristissima: il tango è struggente; anche quando è lieve, anche quando è un poco malinconico, anche se giocoso, c'è sempre una nota profonda di disperazione, nel tango. Il tango ti tocca, forse anche per sedurti - ma ti seduce per spezzarti il cuore, a martellate sopra un pianoforte. Il tango ti tocca, è una musica purissima, come il dolore. E "tocar", in spagnolo, in fondo, vuol dire anche "suonare"


	13. Demi-coupé II

**Demi-coupé (du pied droit) II**

**Personaggi:** Milo e il suo maestro | **Cronologia:** 1971-1972 circa

Nei giorni assolati, correndo nel sudore e nel sangue sulle spiagge nascoste oltre le coste corsare di Sarakiniko, per gli altopiani brulli intorno a Zephyria, Milo era libero come il sole e il vento, vincolati alla necessità delle cose -un po' piccolo pirata anche lui.  
Nelle notti, tornati ad Adamas per apprendere il mondo degli uomini, Milo brillava più di Antares; la città di diamante lo salutava come un figlio.  
Circondato da ballerini di ventura e ubriachi che piangevano e ridevano - talvolta insieme -, si meravigliava: "Sono così bugiardi e così sinceri."  
"Non possiamo che essere ciò che siamo", spiegava Sargas.

* * *

**Demi-coupé (du pied gauche) II**

**Personaggi** : Camus e il suo maestro | **Cronologia** : 1971-1972 circa

Le notti duravano mesi, così anche i giorni; i crepuscoli erano eterni - una corona d'oro brillante sull'orizzonte, una linea d'azzurro splendente, un'ombra di rosso che tingeva i ghiacci di sangue -, sormontati da un nero opprimente.  
Nelle notti della notte, Camus leggeva storie di uomini - che presto gli sarebbero stati libri aperti - e leggende di dèi senza cuore - che presto avrebbe servito.  
Non osava mai domandare, ma il maestro rispondeva lo stesso: "Errori di uomini illusi, nient'altro essi sono; soltanto più difficili da uccidere." Allora, divino guerriero, si versava ancora una vodka - gli occhi un eterno crepuscolo -, senza invecchiare d'un giorno.


	14. Masquerade

**Masquerade* - Valzer**

**Personaggi** : Saga, Milo, Camus, menzioni speciali per Kanon e Aiolos | **Cronologia** : negli anni del regno di Saga

L'amore fra adolescenti è sempre mortalmente serio. L'amore fra adolescenti col potere di annichilire galassie ha l'ineluttabilità di un'apocalisse annunciata.  
Da dietro la maschera, Saga osservava il giovane Milo corteggiare Camus, entrambi ignari come falene col fuoco: lo vedeva esultare della sua presenza; struggersi nella lontananza; offrirgli il sole, il mare, il cielo, tutto l'amore che ancora non sapeva chiamare. Camus ricambiava a passi di minuetto, con gesti minuscoli come un universo.  
Saga, da dietro la maschera, osservava Camus e Milo, ma vedeva soltanto il sangue di Kanon ed Aiolos sulle sue mani.  
L'amore fra adolescenti è sempre mortalmente serio.

* * *

**Masquerade - Notturno**  
 **Personaggi** : Saga, Milo, Camus (in una delle sue visite in Grecia)| **Cronologia** : 1982 circa

Nelle notti in cui la luna era una falce sottile e affilata, una lama che non rischiara, Saga saliva sull'Altura delle Stelle a farsi pugnalare, a ritrovare per un poco la propria doppia faccia: col diritto dell'usurpatore, andava a confessarsi con la notte inclemente, con la luna menzognera.  
"Non dovreste essere qui," disse, sorpreso nel sorprenderli - anche loro ad inseguire una fantasia lunare.  
Rivestendosi sommariamente, Milo mormorò scuse poco convinte, senza pudore - gli occhi splendenti, un sorriso che nulla aveva della contrizione. Camus lo seguì - impassibile, senza vergogna.  
Solo con sé stesso, Saga sospirò.  
La luna lo pugnalò al cuore.

* * *

**Masquerade - Mazurka**

**Personaggi** : Saga, menzioni speciali per Shion, Aphrodite, Milo, Camus e Aiolos | **Cronologia** : 1973-1978 circa

Con un cadavere ed un trono vacante, dové ballare: sollevata la maschera dal volto morto di Shion, la posò sul proprio - in fondo, l'aveva sempre portata, una maschera.  
Una maschera è una consolazione: ti svincola da te stesso, dalle tue azioni. Sagge, le Sacerdotesse mai rifiutarono la tradizione.  
Saga avrebbe voluto una maschera per tutti: per gli occhi stanchi di Aphrodite, l'ultimo custode - custode del segreto -; per quelli di Milo quando ritornava, quando pensava alla sua assenza, quando li posava su Camus e risorgeva; una maschera per il fantasma di Aiolos che lo perseguitava.  
Con una maschera, poteva chiamarsi L'Altro.

* * *

**Masquerade - Romanza**

**Personaggi** : Saga, Milo, Camus | **Cronologia** : 1979 circa

  
Ancora una volta, chiedevano d'andare in missione insieme; ancora una volta, Aquarius sarebbe stato più che sufficiente.  
Da dietro la maschera, ancora una volta, Saga sorrideva indulgente - il sorriso del traditore, che nessuno poteva vedere; un sorriso da padre orgoglioso, ma assente.  
Adducevano entrambi buone ragioni - tutte puerili -, ottimi argomenti - tutti inconsistenti -: erano poco più che bambini, in fondo ancora innocenti.  
"...eliminerei ogni inconveniente: saremmo più rapidi, più efficienti," prometteva Milo - una dolce romanza di sangue.  
Lo presero per sfinimento: una parte di lui voleva sperare in un amore felice, fedele.  
L'altra parte, da dietro la maschera, rideva - crudele.

* * *

**Masquerade - Galop**

**Personaggi** : Saga, menzioni speciali per Milo, gli altri Gold, i Bronze, Kanon ed Aiolos| **Cronologia** : 24 ottobre 1986

Trottarono in quella scalata, cinque gradini alla volta. Uno alla volta, si portarono via i suoi bimbi sperduti - nella morte, nel dubbio, nella disperazione di Milo cui s'era spezzato il cuore.  
Un battito per ognuno di loro saltò il suo cuore al galoppo; un battito anche per Kanon, sommerso dal mare; un battito pure per quello affidato alla terra; un battito poi per sé stesso - mutilato, disperso nel cielo.  
Trotterellando, saliva - un gradino alla volta - la bimba che non aveva protetto.  
Smascherato, un mezzo volto, discese a mezza scala.  
Le offrì, stretto in un pugno, il proprio cuore al galoppo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Masquerade è una suite occasionale composta da A. Khachaturian (1941) per un'omonima pièce teatrale -ah, il teatro sovietico degli anni '40! Si compone di cinque movimenti: un Valzer, un Notturno, una Mazurka, una Romanza e un Galop.


	15. Pas élevé II

**Pas élevé (du pied droit) II**   
**Personaggi:** Milo e il suo maestro | **Cronologia:** 1971-1972 circa

Alle volte, quando Sargas sanguinava troppo e gli occhi di Milo si facevano troppo scuri, troppo adulti, passeggiavano piano per le brulle campagne dell'isola di pescatori, discorrendo come gli antichi, come filosofi, il maestro e il bambino.  
Sargas snocciolava fatti, saggezza, teoremi che Milo dimostrava a mente, saltellando; Milo poi recitava - magnifiche - le arringhe dei retori che tanto amava.  
Arrivavano sempre alle pallide alture di Sarakiniko - candido sogno di sale - bruciate dal sole, corteggiate dal bisbigliare del vento e del mare.  
Allora sedevano sulla roccia bollente, brillante nel sole, come scorpioni; e in tutto quel bianco pensavano entrambi alla neve.

* * *

**Pas élevé (du pied gauche) II**

**Personaggi** : Camus e il suo maestro | **Cronologia** : 1972

La quiete è sempre solo apparente: la vera quiete non è già più niente - lo sapevano entrambi. Amavano uscire nella tormenta, sentire nello schiaffo del vento l'ebbrezza del movimento, corteggiando l'annullamento.  
Il controllo di Bàn era assoluto nell'abbracciare lo zero: il ghiaccio stretto in un pugno si dissolveva in un bagliore dorato, come non fosse mai stato; avrebbe potuto annichilire il cielo.  
Camus eseguiva - perfetto - ogni passo di danza; si fermava sempre ad un soffio, temendo che quella quiete gli sfuggisse di mano. Lo sapevano entrambi.  
"Quanto sei disposto a sacrificare?"  
"Solo me stesso," rispose Camus.  
"Non è mai abbastanza."  



	16. Danza della Fata Confetto

**Danza della Fata Confetto* I**

**Personaggi:** Milo, Camus, menzioni speciali per Saori e Hyoga | **Cronologia:** fine settembre 1986

Milo, ragionevole, argomentava: era solo una bambinetta troppo viziata, tutta vestitini vezzosetti, sorrisetti di circostanza da donna navigata - niente di cui preoccuparsi -; aveva organizzato una pagliacciata - niente per cui darsi pena.  
Lui però non si calmava: Sagittarius, trafugata, era all'asta; un'intera annata di bronzetti aveva disertato, neanche un'ora dall'investitura, per partecipare alla pagliacciata - per la fattura della bambinetta.  
Il gran vociare che se ne faceva era un corno di guerra in lontananza.  
Avevano inviato Hyoga, ancora un po' pulcino, per sistemare la faccenda in fretta.  
Seduto in armi, come di vedetta, Camus si preoccupava, si dava pena.  
Hyoga non tornava.

* * *

**Danza della Fata Confetto II**  
 **Personaggi:** Milo, Camus; menzioni speciali per Saori, Hyoga e Isaac | **Cronologia:** fine settembre - inizio ottobre 1986

Hyoga non tornò, né l'avrebbe fatto: la bambinetta si diceva Athena; anche Hyoga aveva disertato.  
Intorno a loro già si mormorava.  
Camus, abbandonato, dormiva un sonno inquieto nel suo nido vuoto. Milo lo vegliava, preoccupato; Camus non gli parlava: taceva e si crucciava - già Isaac, non l'aveva seppellito.  
Milo intuiva, ma non gli importava - né dei mormorii, né della bambinetta, né della guerra che si avvicinava a passetti di fata.  
Spietata, nella notte, ogni stella tintinnava come una pugnalata; la luna sogghignava - fredda, un po' funesta.  
Tornando a letto, si portò Camus stretto stretto al petto; glielo promise: l'avrebbero salvato.

* * *

**Danza della Fata Confetto III**

**Personaggi** : Camus, Milo, Hyoga, menzione speciale per Saori | **Cronologia** : 24 ottobre 1986

Sospesi, avevano atteso, come rugiada su una ragnatela; stregati, avevano temuto, sperato, dubitato. Poi Hyoga era tornato - come nemico, come un invasore.  
S'era combattuto.  
Hyoga il pulcino era ormai cresciuto: Camus - maestro - aveva predicato, l'aveva risparmiato; Milo - matrigna - lo aveva svezzato - con quindici punture, come un rito.  
Poi tutto era finito. Camus - da vero padre - gli aveva dimostrato qual era il prezzo d'avere troppo amato.  
A Milo non restava che il rimorso, quell'ultimo dolore mai provato, lo sforzo disumano del pianto trattenuto, e un po' d'odio represso, inconfessato, per quella fatina che avrebbe servito - ligio, devoto, sospeso, come per incanto.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Di nuovo un po' di Schiaccianoci, perché sì - e perché la Danza della Fata Confetto a me mette inquietudine.


	17. Donner la main I

**Donner la main (droite)**

**Personaggi** : Milo, Camus | **Cronologia** : 1973

La prima volta che Milo uccise in battaglia, aveva sei anni - un soldatino di piombo tirato a lucido che non pronunciava ancora bene le 'r'. Fu spaventosamente facile.  
Nel dare la morte, aveva fissato quegli occhi bruciati dalla follia, dal dolore, spegnersi fino al niente; con orrore, gli parvero i propri.  
Tornò da Camus prima che a fare rapporto - a sei anni non servono scuse -, coperto di sangue ora più amaro - più amaro anche il suo sorriso -, ma a testa alta: tornava uomo.  
Quel giorno aveva ucciso ben più di un nemico - e lo sapeva.  
Camus lo prese per mano.

* * *

**Donner la main (gauche)**

**Personaggi** : Camus, Milo | **Cronologia** : 1973  


La prima volta che Camus uccise in battaglia, aveva sette anni appena.  
Mago dei ghiacci, aveva creduto che la morte fosse un affare pulito - la misericordia dell'assideramento, un sonno dolce nella neve. La prima volta non è mai senza sbavature.  
Quel rosso dalle sue mani non se ne andava, per quanto sfregasse - sperando che, essiccato, si confondesse con la polvere e il fango sul suo mantello un po' troppo lungo.  
Col freddo nel cuore e sangue sotto le unghie, tornò da Milo: non c'era altrove cui poter tornare.  
Milo capiva, sapeva; gli prese le mani; stringendo forte, sorrise: "Sono bellissime."

* * *

**Se donner la main**

**Personaggi** : Camus, Milo | **Cronologia** : 1976 ca.

La prima volta che uccisero insieme, se ne resero conto soltanto dopo, quando restano solo cadaveri da contare sul campo di battaglia e le ossa fanno male, fa male respirare - ma mai quanto il male che fa il cuore.  
Nel fango impastato di rosso, nella desolazione della pace ristabilita, cercarono una tregua anche loro. Camus pulì con un dito uno schizzo di sangue dal naso di Milo: accettava quel lampo spietato che gli aveva visto negli occhi. Grato, Milo sorrise, lo prese per mano, gli sciolse il gelo nel petto.  
Senza lasciarsi, tornarono a casa.  
Altri avrebbero interrato i morti.


	18. Champagner-Polka

**Champagner-Polka***

**Personaggi** : Milo, Kanon, Rhadamanthys, Camus | **Cronologia** : 1987-1988 circa (dopo "Bourrée anglaise")

Milo e Kanon avevano imparato che era meglio lasciarli fare: Rhadamanthys non collassava quasi più; Camus tornava sulle proprie gambe o appoggiandosi mollemente a Milo, dolce e accaldato contro il suo corpo.  
Gli insulti fra loro scorrevano leggeri come uno champagne - per gradire e per rito, senza più peso.  
"Ti serberò un posto nell'inferno privato del Baron de Roy," disse Rhadamanthys: non era una minaccia, ma un omaggio. "Ha una botte di Romanée-Conti grand cru," spiegò, contemplando le bollicine.  
Siglarono il patto in un tintinnio di bicchieri.  
"Si sono appena promessi bevute eterne... Dovremmo essere gelosi?"  
"Della botte," concluse Kanon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * La Champagner-Polka (Polka dello champagne, op. 211) è uno scherzo musicale(scherz-polka) di Strauss; la sezione centrale riprende il motivetto di uno stornello da taverna: "Mir is's alles an's, mir is's alles an's, Ob i a Geld hab oder kan's!" (Che me ne importa, che me ne importa, se c'ho i soldi o no!). Perché ormai nella mia testa Camus e Rhadamanthys fanno coppia fissa come compagni di bevute - ma non posso chiamarle tutte "Bourrée anglaise", no? Altrimenti che fine fa il mio tentativo di espandere la mia cultura musicale? E poi, a questo giro, non sono sbronzi: stanno bevendo cose leggerine... E allora becchiamoci questa polka, che è leggera e frizzante! E tanto champagne a iosa.
> 
> Dopo gli ultimi giri di ballo e di passi, che non scherzavano quanto a pesantezza, ci voleva qualcosa di un po' disimpegnato, di passaggio.
> 
> Il "Baron de Roy" è Pierre Le Roy de Boiseaumarié (1890-1967), co-fondatore dell'Institut national des appellations d'origine (INAO) ed uno dei fautori dell'Appellation d'origine contrôlée (AOC). Celeberrimo produttore vinicolo, fu il patron della tenuta ed etichetta Châteauneuf-du-Pape. Spero che avremo occasione di visitare il suo inferno personale...
> 
> Romanée-Conti grand cru è una selezione particolarmente pregiata e disgustosamente costosa (per rimanere a tema con la polka) dell'etichetta Domaine de la Romanée-Conti: dipende dall'annata, ma una bottiglia si aggira intorno ai 15000 euro. Avete contato bene gli zeri. Nella mia modestissima opinione, è a bit overrated, ma probabilmente non ho il palato fine. Ma Camus apprezza il gesto simbolico che Rhadamanthys sta cercando di fare - e certamente non disprezzerà una bottiglia o due...
> 
> Il mio Camus sta facendo la figura dell'alcolista - ed io con lui. Neghiamo entrambi - entrambi con le mani nel sacco, o (meglio) sullo spillatore.  
> Ed ignoriamo allegramente l'abuso d'ufficio di Rhadamanthys.... Ma vabbè, non conta tanto, perché, nel mio headcanon, non solo anche Camus e compagnia hanno tutti acquisito l'ottavo senso, ma l'ottavo senso di per sé rende la morte irrilevante. Quindi, di fatto, Rhadamanthys sta semplicemente aprendo a Camus le riserve alcoliche dell'oltretomba, senza mettere a rischio il proprio passaporto - puntando tutto, da uomo di legge navigato, sulla plausible deniability e sul reasonable doubt.


	19. Tritsch-Tratsch Polka

**Tritsch-Tratsch* Polka I**  
**Personaggi** : Dohko, Milo, menzioni speciali per Shiryu, Shunrei, Aldebaran, Shaka | **Cronologia** : 1981 circa

Dohko aspettava: una nuova guerra e la posta; la posta arrivava più spesso.  
I bimbi lenivano la solitudine, ma Dohko gioiva comunque delle convocazioni da rifiutare, d'un parigrado piccino con cui chiacchierare.  
Spesso veniva Aldebaran, più spesso Milo di Scorpio: sempre in ritardo con due giorni d'anticipo...  
... spuntava sulla cascata, splendente come la Venere con cui divideva un'isola; un fiume di parole cantate in greco, di fretta, perché Shaka non era in India, ma in Jamir - e la Siberia è lontana.  
Dohko ringiovaniva di duecento anni.  
"Fermati almeno per una tazza di tè."  
Milo capiva, sedeva e raccontava - meravigliosa creatura.

* * *

**Tritsch-Tratsch Polka II**

**Personaggi** : Milo, Hyoga, Isaac, Camus | **Cronologia** : 1981 circa

Arruffava sempre i capelli ai piccoletti, passando: Hyoga se ne beava, cercando di non darlo a vedere; Isaac gonfiava le piume, un pulcino convinto d'esser cresciuto - ma Milo era quasi sicuro che anche a lui facesse piacere. Sapeva che Camus sorrideva, sorvegliandoli in lontananza.  
Allora, correva da lui, quasi a saltelli - soffusi, soffici sopra la neve -, come ballando una polca; come ballando una polca, raggiuntolo, lo abbracciava.  
Camus ricambiava la stretta, leggera di contentezza; gli mormorava "ciao, Milo" fra la faccia ed il collo.  
Milo gli rispondeva con mille e mille altre parole - la lettera in tasca dimenticata per ore.

* * *

**Tritsch-Tratsch Polka III**

**Personaggi** : Milo, Hyoga, Isaac, Camus | **Cronologia** : 1981 circa

Milo era buono a tutto - a uccidere e a raccontar storie, in particolare.   
A uccidere si rassegnava - talvolta voleva giudicare, punire, ammazzare -; ma Milo amava parlare.  
Camus lo lasciava fare: finiva di rassettare; coi bimbi, di fronte al fuoco, Milo evocava questa o quell'impresa, un'altra leggenda, qualche fiaba senza morale - ben oltre l'ora d'andare a dormire. Hyoga lo fissava, incantato; Isaac fingeva di non ascoltare.  
Era un rituale.  
Camus li raggiungeva, sedeva in poltrona. Quando anche Isaac si addormentava, Milo si accoccolava contro le gambe di Camus, posava la testa sulle sue ginocchia per farsi accarezzare; Camus iniziava a parlare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Polka del Chiacchiericcio - "chit-chat", come dicono gli inglesi. Ancora una polka di Strauss (op. 214).


	20. Libertango

**Libertango* I**

**Personaggi** : Milo e Camus ( _in absentia_ ); menzione _en passant_ per Saga | **Cronologia** : 1982-1983

A volte, le ore seguivano alle ore, tutte uguali, tra spettri di baci, uccisioni, assenze troppo grandi. I giorni, lenti e lunghi, scorrevano oleosi senza mai passare - né scuse per partire o posta da portare  
Pensava allora a Saga, perso chissà dove; pensava a Milos, stretta in mezzo al mare. Fra un assassinio e una decimazione, lavandosi di dosso ancora sangue, fantasticava di poter sparire, d'abbandonare Scorpio come una prigione.  
Ma sempre, all'imbrunire, il cosmo di Camus lo richiamava: gli accalappiava il cuore e il bassoventre, gli riportava il senno, la misura - un'intima ragione per restare, più forte del dovere.

* * *

**Libertango II**

**Personaggi** : Camus e Milo ( _in absentia_ ); menzione _en passant_ per Isaac e Hyoga | **Cronologia** : 1982-1983

Mentre gli allievi dormivano - quando la Siberia improvvisamente diventava troppo fredda, la Grecia ancora più lontana, e il cosmo di Milo sanguinava -, si concedeva il lusso dell'attesa, l'indulgenza dell'insonnia.  
Nuda, la notte lo guardava nudo, dalla finestra spoglia: gelida, la luce di stelle come spilli segnava il corso delle mani sulla sua pelle fredda; il sogno di riflessi boreali gli ardeva i lombi, scavava dentro al cuore - miraggio di sguardi impudichi, di occhi troppo azzurri.  
Così Camus aspettava che il sole tramontasse anche su Atene: con il crepuscolo, scendeva a scacciar le ombre, a spartir la libertà d'un attimo d'amore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Libertango: è un "tango nuevo" di Astor Piazzolla (1974). È oscenamente famoso.  
> Per me il tango "classico" resta un "pensamiento triste que se baila" - e ho tutte le intenzioni di avere qualche altro tango classico con questo uso. Fedele a Borges, per la passione (magari fra le coltri) io penso di più a una milonga - la mamma del tango, un po' più allegra e un poco scostumata.


	21. Figure principale

**Figure principale: 8**

**Personaggi** : Milo, Camus | **Cronologia** : negli anni

Avevano già custodito le loro Case, prima di diventarne i custodi; bambini, ne furono custoditi a loro volta - come promesse che non è ancora il tempo di mantenere.  
Le ombre suadenti di Scorpio serbarono il piccolo Milo, ed anche Camus: li videro crescere.  
Fidate, le ombre di Scorpio vegliarono i loro sonni di bimbi che non si sanno lasciare, i desideri incompresi di adolescenti bravi ad uccidere ma ancora goffi a danzare. Cullarono il loro scoprirsi, il riconoscersi ancora una volta; nascosero i loro segreti, le loro paure, le poche speranze che non volevano avere - discrete, le ombre di Scorpio.

* * *

**Figure principale: S**

**Personaggi** : Milo, Camus | **Cronologia** : negli anni

All'Ottava Casa, Camus non fu ospite fisso, non fu ospite affatto: certo, Milo l'avrebbe difesa, avrebbe lavato pavimenti e scalini col sangue; ma Camus, per tutta la vita, vi ebbe il suo lato nel letto, la caffettiera in cucina, un libro sul comodino, qualche cassetto per svuotar la valigia - e per i ricordi felici di quand'era bambino.  
Bastava a render la Casa di Milo casa ad entrambi.  
Fra i chiaroscuri soffusi delle stanze di Scorpio, Camus indugiava nei chiaroscuri invitanti del cuore di Milo, splendenti d'oro e di rosso.  
Dopo quasi vent'anni, ancora doveva assillarlo per fargli rimettere a posto.

* * *

**Figure principale: Ƨ**

**Personaggi** : Milo, Camus | **Cronologia** : fine ottobre 1986 - notte fra il 15 e il 16 aprile 1987

Milo infestò le loro stanze, come uno spettro, trascinandosi con la propria ombra quell'altra che gli infestava il petto. Per mesi, attese la guerra promessa, sperò la morte - svegliandosi nel loro letto, nello stesso incubo di ghiaccio e di sangue, dopo ogni notte.  
La guerra venne: con tutti i suoi morti, venne di sera - come Camus spesso faceva, quand'era in Siberia.  
Prima di scender da Shaka un'ultima volta, Milo spense ogni luce, soffiò su ogni candela: il buio nasconde le ombre. Ma c'era la luna. Trascinando lo Spettro di Camus ed il proprio, dovette chiudere gli occhi ripassando da Scorpio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il minuetto è - l'abbiamo già detto - una danza figurativa: le coppie ballando disegnano sulla pista figure più o meno complesse. La figura di base del minuetto del periodo d'oro è una "Z", che tuttavia risulta dall'evoluzione di una figura principale precedente, più "arcaica": prima un "8", poi una "S"; ed è facile figurarsi che l'ultimo passaggio, prima di arrivare alla "Z", sia stata una "S" capovolta, ovvero l'altra metà dell'"8".


	22. Disco II: Self Control

**Disco II: _Self Control*_**

**Personaggi** : I Gold, i Giudici Infernali - e il losco figuro | **Cronologia** : 1987 circa (dopo "Bourrée anglaise I-III"; cfr. "Disco I") | **Avvertenze** : la serata inizia a degenerare. Col patrocinio degli Anni '80. Ovviamente crack, nel senso di "demenziale" - non in quello di "cocaina cristallizzata"... ma, a onor del vero, non posso pronunciarmi su che cosa abbia Aiacos in circolo.

La situazione era fuori controllo.  
Shura e Deathmask trascinarono Aphrodite a ballare: per mezzo minuto la sala smise di respirare.  
Mu dispensava buoni consigli al losco figuro; Aiacos ed Aiolos sperimentavano un _pas-de-deux_ al volo; Shaka cercava di fondersi con l'Universo e col muro.  
Dohko e Shion erano - discretamente - scomparsi; Aiolia e Aldebaran, a fare due passi.  
Saga si confessava, al bancone; Minos se la rideva e gli dava ragione.  
Sul cubo, all' _ohohoh_ , Kanon iniziava a spogliarsi; Milo non provava a fermarlo - né a controllarsi.  
Stoici, Camus e Rhadamanthys continuavano a bere; mossi a compassione, passarono a Saga un bicchiere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Self Control, donata al mondo nell'Anno Domini 1984 da Raf (al secolo Raffaele Riefoli), con la collaborazione di Giancarlo Bigazzi e Steve Piccolo. Fu celebre la cover di Laura Branigan, dello stesso anno. Ma, se siete figli dei tardi anni '80 come l'autrice, probabilmente la ricorderete nella versione di Ricky Martin (Que dia es hoy), del 1993. Non ci sono aggettivi.  
> Penitenziagite!  
> E qui devo confessare che io mi sto fomentando tantissimo a studiarmi semi-filologicamente la Disco Dance anni '80. Dico sul serio. Perle su perle. Ormai credo di avere all'attivo almeno sei ore pulite pulite di Disco Dance greca... Che magari finirò col risparmiarvi, perché in tutte le discoteche che si rispettino c'è il momento "retrospettiva", quindi mi si aprono orizzonti infiniti - e sempre assolutamente kitsch. Epperò, sappiate che i greci sono melodrammatici. Ma tanto melodrammatici. E, a quanto pare, piaceva loro combinare i sintetizzatori con strumenti tipo le fisarmoniche: sublime incrocio fra l'epica, il tunz tunz e una mazurka di periferia. Entrate anche voi in questo rabbit hole che Lewis Carroll e Alice nel Paese delle Meraviglie se lo sognano.
> 
> Ok, io sono un'imbecille e, le due Disco, le ho scritte scimmiottando l'andamento d'uno stornello deficiente... Mi riprometto che, se la prossima Disco dance sarà una pezzo rétro, sarà sempre demenziale ma un po' meno on the nose - che non so come si traduca, ma ci siamo capiti, no?  
> Longo lo cammino, ma grande la meta!


	23. Rosen aus dem Süden (Valzer)

**Rosen aus dem Süden* I (Valzer)**  
 **Personaggi** : Aphrodite, Milo | **Cronologia:** 1975

Negli anni del lungo silenzio, Aphrodite andava spesso a sedere sulla riva del mare: studiava le onde schiantarsi, la spuma evaporare; distratto, stringeva un suo fiore, fino a sanguinare. Conosceva già allora, Aphrodite, il proprio immenso potere; ma, a quell'età, la bellezza è difficile da sopportare.  
Milo di Scorpio arrivò da sud: piccolo, d'oro, pimpante, in equilibrio sull'acqua come un riflesso di sole - il mantello un po' stropicciato, le mani ed il viso insozzati di sangue.  
"Bellissimo," disse planando sulla battigia, con un gran sorriso.  
Aphrodite quasi sospirò, ma Milo riprese: "È d'un rosso bellissimo," guardando - incantato - la rosa vermiglia.

* * *

**Rosen aus dem Süden II**

**Personaggi** : Milo, Aphrodite | **Cronologia:** 1975

Certi giorni il sole di Grecia è assurdamente brillante: il mare si perde nel cielo; la luce tutto confonde, accecante - a non guardar bene, nasconde anche le tracce di sangue.  
Ma la prima cosa che vide, tornando, fu quella rosa d'un rosso abbagliante; poi, Aphrodite: sembrava stanco, aveva gli occhi di chi aveva pianto.  
Gli sedette accanto. L'ostro, mite, soffiava da mezzogiorno; Milo sentiva aleggiare il veleno nel vento. Parlarono un poco; Aphrodite non parlava da tanto, se non con Deathmask e con Shura.  
Affidò a Milo il suo fiore, gli disse di averne cura: così si fa col veleno.

* * *

**Rosen aus dem Süden III**

**Personaggi** : Milo, Aphrodite, menzioni speciali per Shura, Deathmask e Camus | **Cronologia:** 1979

Fra assassini, ci si capisce; raramente ci si perdona.  
Shura, spezzato come una lama, cercava da un altro la grazia che non s'accordava. Deathmask, la morte, la corteggiava; neppure sé stesso assolveva. Lui, dal canto suo, faceva quel che doveva, o ci provava - il prezzo era senza importanza.  
Tacquero a oltranza.  
Però, ad Aphrodite, Milo piaceva: amava il rosso; alle spine, non ci badava; uccideva con solerzia e innocenza; puro, sapeva quel che faceva - e lo accettava, senza espiazioni né scuse. Così Aphrodite finì col prendersene cura.  
"Vorrei una rosa per Camus, del rosso più bello."  
Aphrodite gliela diede bianca.

* * *

**Rosen aus dem Süden IV (Coda)**

**Personaggi** : le rose, il giardino di Aphrodite, Milo e Camus | **Cronologia:** inverno 1986-1987

Al Santuario, sbocciavano sempre le rose, anche d'inverno; sempre, ma non quest'anno.  
L'ostro portava pioggia; la pioggia - ora - pesava di pianto, rovesciava il peso del mondo.  
Talvolta, il borea scendeva, gelido, dalla Siberia; al mattino, il freddo odorava: di casa, di primavera. Adesso, il vento gridava, profumava d'inferno; non c'erano fiori sotto la brina: del giardino che fu d'Aphrodite, rimanevano rovi e veleno.  
Febbraio fu una Giudecca, senza redenzione.  
Milo aspettò tra le spine; Camus riposava nella neve e nel fango. Niente era lieve.  
Solo due rose - in un cassetto; sulla scrivania - restavano come ferite: rosse di desolazione, senza appassire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Rosen aus dem Süden (Rose dal Sud): ancora un valzer, ancora sputtanatissimo, ancora Johann Strauss II (Op. 388). Questa volta è un valzer per Aphrodite.
> 
> Io, Aphrodite, ce lo vedo in una moderata modalità "mamma chioccia", che fa le debite raccomandazioni a Milo o gli passa la sua versione del foglietto illustrativo per una Bloody Rose: "Milo, non più di due bicchieri di sangue al giorno. No, le mie rose non appassiscono! No, non puoi piantartela da nessuna parte se non vuoi morire dissanguato. No, non puoi piantarla da nessuna parte neanche a chiunque altro..." Etc. etc.


	24. Pas batu I

**Pas batu I**

**Personaggi** : Camus, Milo | **Cronologia:** negli anni

Talvolta facevano a pugni per allenarsi: Milo teneva la guardia un po' troppo aperta, per farsi correggere da una mano piantata sul cuore; Camus, le gambe troppo tese - perché Milo non lo lasciasse cadere.  
Talvolta, però, facevano a pugni se non c'era più niente da dire: si rispettavano troppo per sprecare parole che l'altro non poteva né voleva capire.  
Ogni disaccordo fu sempre risolto prima d'andare a dormire - con un occhio pesto, un labbro rotto, nessun rancore. Era un sistema perfetto.  
Con gli anni, metà delle zuffe iniziarono a finire a letto; da allora, vennero alle mani sempre più spesso.


	25. Pariser Polka

**Pariser Polka* I**

**Personaggi** : Camus, menzioni speciali per Milo e la mamma di Camus | **Cronologia:** 1968-1969 circa; negli anni

  
Camus, ormai, non ricordava: la pioggia dare il tempo al borbottio del treno; il viso di sua madre quasi fermo; fredda, una mano leggera come vento; qualche parola persa nella sera; i vetri e il ferro austero a Saint-Lazare.  
Ma ricordava un po' la meraviglia; e la _grandeur -_ elegante, sporca -; i boulevard bagnati, come specchi; un gran viavai, svelto, senza sosta; quel mondo in cui sarebbe stato sempre uno straniero; la nostalgia di chi va via con uno sguardo appena; brillanti ed ovattate, come un sogno, le luci della città.  
Amare Milo fu come vedere Parigi per la prima volta.

* * *

**Pariser Polka II**

**Personaggi** : Camus, Milo | **Cronologia:** 1986

I giorni ad aspettare una tragedia riesumano il passato, il tempo perduto; con il presentimento che non ci sia futuro, riaccendono un languore un po' frustrato per quelle cose che avremmo voluto.  
Camus pensava ai lumi di Parigi; a perdersi a Pigalle insieme a Milo; portarlo a bere a Saint-Germain-des-Près; guardarlo passeggiare nel Marais, sorridere sensuale alla Gioconda, parlare ai _bouquinistes_ al Quai Voltaire... splendere più della _ville lumière._  
Voleva far l'amore in mezzo ai tetti del _Quartier latin_.  
Voleva andar con Milo a Saint-Lazare, mostrargli la città dov'era nato - e che non ebbe il tempo d'esser casa.  
Avrebbe voluto...

* * *

**Pariser Polka III**

**Personaggi** : Camus, Milo | **Cronologia:** 1988

Aspettando sempre la prossima guerra - prestabilita e puntuale come la marea -, erano adusi a ritagliarsi la pace che resta: nella risacca. Non ebbero congedo né libera uscita, nell'altra vita; ne presero un poco un questa - una settimana.

Parigi accolse Milo tra le sue luci: lo vestì nella gloria del ritorno, nei riflessi del tramonto sulla Sainte-Chapelle; al primo sole, in una mansarda a Saint-Michel, lo svestì, lo consacrò a una memoria non della mente, ma del cuore.  
Correndo alla stazione - per un treno non necessario che non volevano perdere -, nella pioggia sul Pont de l'Europe, rimase una lacrima di commozione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Pariser Polka (Polca parigina): Ancora Johann Strauss figlio, op. 382 (1879). E qui confesso che nelle mie intenzioni iniziali c'era il Valzer di Parigi di Strauss Padre (op. 101); ma il lato nerd/maniacale ha prevalso, assecondando la mia fase Strauss figlio, perché volevo parlare di treni. La Pariser Polka è uno sviluppo del tema di Blindekuh, operetta del 1878; in particolare, l'apertura riprende un passaggio dall'Atto I: "Die Eisenbahnen weit und breit die bieten dort viel Sicherheit" (Le ferrovie in lungo e in largo offrono molta sicurezza). Sì, lo so, lo so, non aggiungo altro. Ho tentato di riadattare il ritmo al nuovo pezzo, ma io sento ancora l'eco del valzer - e rosico, perché secondo me questa polka è più bella. Pace e pazienza: ho dovuto scegliere fra coerenza sonora e coerenza concettuale; sono un filosofo, non c'è gara.  
> Ovviamente, nel menzionare la Stazione di Saint-Lazare ho compiuto una scelta ben precisa sul luogo di origine di Camus, ché da Saint-Lazare si va perlopiù a Nord-Ovest. Ho avuto la fortuna (?) di vivere a Parigi per un annetto e poi per qualche mese sparso: per competenza geografica e conoscenza diretta mi sarei sentita più a mio agio a parlare di Montparnasse, della Gare de Lyon o anche della Gare de l'Est; per ragioni estetiche avrei preferito la Gare du Nord - vetrate immense, tutta luce, mi piace smodatamente. Però Saint-Lazare ci voleva ed ha anche la celebrazione artistica di qualche quadro impressionista - così sputtanato che finanche io ne conosco l'esistenza (e sono una capra in Storia dell'arte) - e letteraria dell'essere lo sfondo principale degli Exercices de style di Queneau. Ergo, non ho avuto remore ad assecondarmi e a far venire Camus da Nord-Ovest - mettendo a tacere la piccola parte di me che lo voleva borgognone.  
> Perché non parigino, allora? Perché non vorrei mai privare nessuno dell'incanto di vedere Parigi per la prima volta.


	26. Pas batu II

**Pas batu II**  
**Personaggi** : Camus, Milo, i loro maestri | **Cronologia:** 1971-1972 circa

Quando il sole traccia solo le stagioni, non i giorni, a dare il tempo occorrono rituali, le costanti: gesti sacrosanti come celebrazioni.  
Maestro e allievo venivano puntuali, per ristabilire l'ordine del mondo.  
Milo trascinava Camus a contemplare le api che ronzavano sui fiori, i sassi che nacquero dal fuoco, talvolta gli scorpioni ebbri di calore: svelava l'isola come un segreto detto in confessione.  
Talora, Bàn e Sargas riaccendevano una vecchia discussione: non s'alzava la voce, ma diventava presto ora d'andare; solo i passi di Bàn battevano la terra con rancore.  
Comunque: "Fra tre settimane," sarebbe stato il tempo di tornare.


	27. Heiligenstädter Rendez-Vous Polka

**Heiligenstädter Rendez-Vous Polka***

**Personaggi** : Camus, Kanon, Poseidon, Rhadamanthys, Milo, Sorrento, Isaac, Thetis | **Cronologia:** 1988 

L'angolo fra Newaldgasse e Liechtensteinstraße era un crogiolo di disapprovazione.  
"Disapprovo", sentenziò Camus: il ragazzo era suo, l'aveva cresciuto; biasimava l'influenza di Kanon...  
...che rincarò: "Disapprovo! I miei generali! Il mio pesce rosso!"  
"Scusa?!", s'intromise Poseidon: "Sono i _miei_ generali!"  
Due espressioni identicamente perplesse.  
Li ignorò: "Disapprovo anch'io!"  
"Quale?", chiesero, indicando tre teste vicine.  
"Tutti!"  
"Io disapprovo lui", grugnì Rhadamanthys, continuando a sfogliare il giornale: non era lo zio prediletto, ora s'accodava anche all'uscita serale.  
Milo non aveva nulla da disapprovare, ma - saggio - si limitò a tacere.  
Intanto, in una balera di Heiligenstadt, Sorrento, Isaac e Thetis cominciavano a ballare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Polka del Rendez-vous a Heiligenstadt, ancora Strauss figlio (op. 78, 1850). Si tratta di una polka leggera leggera che pensavo di utilizzare da un po'; inoltre, è dal "Bel Danubio blu" che volevo tornare a scrivere qualcosina su Vienna, possibilmente di stupido... E allora le due volontà si sono intersecate. Questo è il risultato.


	28. Cariñosa

**Cariñosa**  
**Personaggi** : Camus, Milo | **Cronologia:** negli anni

Avevano imparato a corteggiarsi già prima di imparare il desiderio: insieme, a ritmo, senza sapere i passi, né immaginare che stessero ballando.  
Ogni corteggiamento è una cariñosa - fra sguardi che fingono pudore, promettono lenzuola.  
Svelato il desiderio, riconosciuto il ballo, fu tutta un'altra musica.  
Quando si vive sul piede di guerra, non resta tempo ai giochi degli amanti: il tempo, lo si prende quando lo si trova; non si disdegna d'amarsi per terra; si ammette sempre tutto l'essenziale.  
Camus non nascondeva mai ciò che voleva, nel dettaglio e senza vergogna; a un cenno di Milo, si dimostrava uomo di parola.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La cariñosa è un genere di ballo popolare delle Filippine; come si può intuire dal nome, è di marcata influenza coloniale. È una danza di corteggiamento, che mima un corteggiamento: ci si fa avanti, ci si tira indietro, ci si nasconde dietro a un fazzoletto o ad un ventaglio.  
> A me piace tanto questa cariñosa cantata da Sylvia La Torre:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AXKXl2t39Mw


	29. Strangers in the Night (Foxtrot)

**Strangers in the Night (Foxtrot)**

**Personaggi** : Camus, Milo, Kanon, Rhadamanthys | **Cronologia** : ottobre 1988

Camus era sempre stato uno straniero, a Londra più che altrove; ma Milo gli cingeva ora le spalle: bastava a rendergli il piovasco familiare, la foschia invitante.  
Nella _ballroom_ fumosa, d'altri tempi, s'intrufolò con loro un po' di nebbia della notte a Camden.  
In un vecchio _foxtrot_ , Rhadamanthys e Kanon si stringevano con la delicatezza di due novelli amanti che s'erano fatti già morire. Non c'era dubbio su chi conducesse.  
Come uno sconosciuto seducente, Milo sorrise a Camus, lo invitò ballare - ma lo abbracciò con la tenerezza degli anni passati, degli anni a venire, d'una vita insieme; si lasciò portare.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Strangers in the Night è una di quelle vecchie canzoni oggetto di lunghe dispute legali per stabilire a chi ne spetti il merito - ed i diritti d'autore! In ogni caso, la reiterazione più famosa è quella del 1966 di Frank Sinatra. Che faccio, mi metto a tirar dentro le canzoni, ora? No, no, mi mantengo ancora sul filo del rasoio dell'onestà intellettuale, perché si tratta appunto di un foxtrot. Ora, io consiglio a tutti di fare quello che ho fatto io per diverse ore: chiedete a Google o a Youtube e guardatevi ore ed ore delle finali sia Europee sia Statunitensi di qualche gara agonistica di foxtrot - li raccomando entrambi perché ci sono delle marcate differenze di stile, al punto che potrebbero essere considerati due balli diversi, ma sulla stessa musica in 4/4. Da molti critici il foxtrot è considerato una variazione "smooth" sul valzer. C'è un abbandono nel foxtrot, un languore assai teatrale.


	30. Donner la main II

**Donner la main (droite) II**

**Personaggi** : Milo, Aphrodite, menzione per Camus | **Cronologia** : 1977 ca.

La prima volta che uccise a sangue freddo, Milo non era solo: Aphrodite l'accompagnava per insegnargli a fare ciò che andava fatto, a vivere col disonore, a far tacere il cuore.  
Ci sono assassini per ogni stagione: la morte affidata a Milo doveva far male. Ma Milo non bramava il sapore della vendetta; umano, spartiva sempre il dolore.  
Quel sangue, stavolta, lo fece tremare; provò vergogna; sentiva una colpa da non confessare; voleva fuggire sé stesso, sparire lontano.  
Aphrodite gli afferrò un polso, senza parlare.  
Milo ringraziò gli dèi, di cui diffidava, che non fosse Camus a tenerlo per mano.

* * *

**Donner la main (gauche) II**

**Personaggi** : Camus, menzione per Milo | **Cronologia** : 1977 ca.

  
La prima volta che uccise a sangue freddo, Camus era da solo.  
Doveva essere un affare pulito: discreto, senza lasciare sangue sulla neve - né tracce che destassero sospetto. Lo fu. Camus non s'era mai sentito così sporco.  
S'incamminò, avvolto nel cappotto - col bavero al mento -, per le vie di Mosca, come la spia che era, senza guardarsi indietro: non rimaneva niente da vedere. Il vuoto - da sempre orripilante - non era mai stato tanto spaventoso.  
Stringendo l'eco d'un gelo assoluto, nel pugno chiuso, stretto stretto in tasca, si portò dentro un po' di annullamento.  
Si ripromise di non dirlo a Milo.  


* * *

**Se donner la main II**  
 **Personaggi** : Camus, Milo, Aphrodite | **Cronologia** : 1977 ca.  


La prima volta che uccisero a sangue freddo, lo fecero lo stesso giorno; tornarono allo stesso tempo.  
Camus arrivava da Est, come un'ombra all'aurora; Milo, con Aphrodite, dall'Occidente - stremato come l'ultimo sole sfuggito al tramonto, bruciante di vergogna. Seppero entrambi, non dissero niente.  
Tutti salirono piano, contando i passi.  
Al Granchio Gigante, aleggiava un fetore ferrigno di sangue; Aphrodite non andò avanti.  
Portarono a casa - mano nella mano - il peso d'un'esecuzione.  
Nelle ombre di Scorpio, si strinsero forte: Milo gli cullò la testa, si nascose contro il suo petto; Camus lo abbracciò stretto.  
Senza speranza d'assoluzione, piansero l'uno per l'altro.


	31. L'Automne valse

**L'Automne valse* I**  
**Personaggi** : Milo, Camus | **Cronologia:** 1974 - negli anni.

Nei pomeriggi di fine estate, d'inizio autunno, Milo deponeva le armi come si smette un vestito buono. La luce era troppo perfetta: andava da Camus a togliergli Aquarius di dosso, a rivestirlo dell'ultimo sole.  
Correvano giù per le scale, alla campagna, come a una terra promessa.  
Spogliandosi della loro statura, coglievano - quasi di soppiatto - quei frutti che avrebbero avuto altrimenti in omaggio: due fichi maturi, qualche acino d'uva, una mora selvatica seminascosta tra i rovi; Milo gli offriva ogni volta la mela più rossa.  
Ridendo, facevano sera, sui resti della mietitura, lasciandovi solchi scomposti - ogni anno più larghi e profondi.  


* * *

**L'Automne valse II**  
 **Personaggi** : Milo, Camus | **Cronologia:** 1974 - negli anni.

Sentono i più, nell'autunno, un presagio di morte: hanno malinconia di cose non perdute ancora.  
Figlio del sole impallidito di novembre, Milo, dell'autunno, abbracciava i boschi variopinti; la vita che brulica discreta; la simmetria serena della pioggia.  
Ottobre - occhi vermigli, bocca d'oro - fasciava anche il figlio dell'inverno nella sua luce da acquaforte antica: gli regalava un'eco di tepore, mischiato con i toni della terra.  
Stesi fra le foglie morte, contavano i colori delle foglie sospese contro il cielo, le sfumature incerte delle foglie nel vento leggero.  
Le foglie, di anno in anno, divennero - per Milo - tutte un po' più rosse.

* * *

**L'Automne valse III**  
**Personaggi** : Milo, Camus | **Cronologia:** 1979-1985

Novembre sa già quasi d'inverno, impallidisce, mette un vestito sobrio: Novembre è un'attesa di riposo.  
Ma l'attesa di Milo era fremente: Camus tornava sempre, con Novembre, sempre lo stesso giorno, per festeggiare che non fosse morto. Restava sempre troppo poco.  
Come Novembre, senza fare scena, facevano provviste per l'inverno: bastava a rievocare i fasti dell'autunno, continuare la loro antica danza, ed imparare meglio quella nuova - nei campi spogli, alla solita radura. Non era mai abbastanza.  
Quel che Novembre dà, Novembre si riprende.  
Milo, col peso d'un altr'anno, osservava le nuvole passare, sperava nella prima neve - puntuale, sempre, come una promessa.

* * *

**L'Automne valse IV (Coda)**

**Personaggi** : Milo, Camus | **Cronologia:** fine 1987 

I giorni troppo brevi di dicembre non serbano che il nome dell'autunno - nelle stelle.  
Nei mesi dell'esilio e dell'assedio, Milo non parlò dell'autunno precedente, non disse niente del lutto dell'inverno, tacque della crudele primavera. Camus non glielo chiese.  
Ripresero possesso del Santuario con l'entusiasmo di chi torna a casa: ribattezzarono ogni angolo di Scorpio; sgattaiolarono di notte sull'Altura; vagarono tra boschi e campagna.  
Nell'alba pungente sul torrente, all'ombra dell'ulivo antico come il tempo, Milo gli raccontò dei mesi del silenzio; Camus rivestì i rami coi doni dell'inverno, fece del fiume un nastro di diamanti, riscaldò Milo con le proprie mani.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Isaac Albéniz, op. 170 (1890). Perché non posso continuare solo con Strauss figlio, no? Altrimenti, piuttosto che Minuetto, dovrei re-intitolare questa raccolta Il re del valzer e avrei probabilmente dovuto dedicarla a Kanon, che è già il re del cubo, per evitare una nuova guerra fratricida... E poi a me Albéniz piace tanto!  
> La verità, è che è da un bel po' che avevo in mente di scrivere di Milo e Camus, già investiti ma ancora bambini, che giocano nei campi intorno al Santuario, d'autunno; ma stentavo a trovare la musica giusta. Avevo pensato ad Archibald Joyce (Songe d'Automne [1908], ancora un valzer), ma - per quanto bello - lo trovavo troppo drammatico e d'un registro eccessivamente cupo. Poi se la sono giocata fino alla fine Albéniz ed un bellissimo valzer per chitarra di Napoléon Coste (Feuilles d'automne, op. 41/valse 10), che raccomando di andare ad ascoltare! ;)  
> Milo continua ad offrire mele perché nomen omen, per me, è una ragione assolutamente stringente: μήλο ("mela" in greco moderno) si legge appunto milo.


	32. Do You Love Me? (Twist)

**Do You Love Me?* (Twist)**

**Personaggi** : Camus, Kanon, Poseidon, Rhadamanthys, Milo, Sorrento, Isaac, Thetis | **Cronologia:** 1988 | **Avvertenze** : het; seguito di "Heiligenstädter Rendez-Vous Polka"  


  
Quasi all'unanimità, decisero di entrare - Milo si astenne, Rhadamanthys ripiegò il giornale: ci sono cose che è meglio non sapere.  
Poseidon, difficile da scandalizzare, rifletteva: a quale dei tre ordinare d'invitarlo a danzare?  
Stretta fra gli altri due, Thetis sguisciava come il pesce che era: dalla faccia di Isaac, faceva vedere le stelle sul fondo del mare.  
Kanon annuiva orgoglioso, batteva il tempo; Rhadamanthys l'accompagnò in pista, per togliergli quel mezzo sogghigno.  
Camus sembrava sul punto di congelare gli ardenti spiriti ad Isaac - e smembrare Thetis lisca per lisca.  
Milo lo distrasse in un twist molle sulle ginocchia - fine stratega.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Do You Love Me? dei Contours (1962) è uno dei primi twist che vengono in mente, almeno a me. Ritorna in auge nei tardi anni Ottanta perché è in Dirty Dancing. Non potevo non citare Dirty Dancing, almeno una volta.... Vorrei tanto avere il mambo su (I've had) The Time of My Life... ma mi fa sentire un po' intellettualmente disonesta, perché una cosa è farne un mambo in un presunto film 'd'epoca' (è ambientato negli anni '60 ... sì, lo so: i costumi li ho visti anche io, ma non m'importa!) degli anni '80, una cosa è che lo faccia io che non ho scuse... Do You Love Me? ci è stata anche donata nella versione Blues Brothers e in innumerevoli altre.


	33. Demi-coupé III

**Demi-coupé (du pied droit) III**  
**Personaggi** : Milo, il suo maestro, un abitante di Milos| **Cronologia:** 1971-2

Milo era veloce come la luce, tagliente come un pensiero cui non si dà voce; era curioso, generoso ed onesto.  
S'alzava sempre troppo presto: preparava un caffè per Sargas, gli lasciava le bende lavate di fresco; si fiondava di corsa giù al porto: portava uno _tsouréki_ al vecchio Gregorios, che guardava le barche passare, ne attendeva il ritorno.  
"Perché non aspetti il maestro?"  
"Il maestro è come il Re Pescatore, tu sei un pescatore vero", rispondeva Milo, spezzando il pane. "Facciamoci compagnia: è tanto presto."  
Gregorios gli raccontava dei pesci e del mare, prima che il sole sorgesse del tutto.

* * *

**Demi-coupé (du pied gauche) III**   
**Personaggi** : Camus, il suo maestro, tre bambini di Kobotek | **Cronologia:** 1971-2  


Per sfidare il buio e la tormenta, serve una direzione: talvolta, tra la sera e la notte, andavano a Kobotek; entravano alla taverna, perché Camus imparasse l'arte più ardua della spia: star fra la gente.  
Masha ed Annushka, contendendosi la sua attenzione, tentavano d'acchiapparlo a _salochki_ \- mai abbastanza veloci -; Vanja mormorava qualche maledizione; Camus non capiva - preferiva, comunque, giocare con Milo.  
Bàn, divertito, beveva piano, con gusto, quasi stavolta non fosse per dimenticare; gli sorrideva col sorriso più triste, riservato a un rimpianto - lo sguardo fisso sul fuoco, distante. "È la commedia umana", spiegava, come svelandogli il senso del mondo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo τσουρέκι è un pane dolce, in genere a treccia, tipico soprattutto del periodo di Pasqua. È comune in più di mezza Europa: dal Portogallo alla Turchia, all'Ungheria, all'Italia meridionale (che credo conti comunque come provincia greca). Il pan dulce sud-americano, importato dagli Spagnoli, è più o meno la stessa cosa.


	34. Reiseabenteuer

**Reiseabenteuer** *** I**  
 **Personaggi** : Camus, Milo| **Cronologia:** 1985 ca.

La Siberia è una beltà spesso mortale: aperta; sublime, si concede - ma non è mai terra di conquista.  
Paragonava, a volte, Milo alla Siberia: la sua bellezza, ancora più fatale; la sua fierezza, talora un po' crudele; ed il suo cuore, senza più segreti - ma sempre con qualcosa da svelare.  
Milo gli si offriva; Camus lo riesplorava: vagava sulle piane del petto e del ventre, lasciando tracce come sulla neve, fino alla Kamčatka; nell'anima, Camus s'abbandonava, si smarriva.  
Nell'accoglierlo, Milo splendeva come il sole sul ghiaccio e sui diamanti; ma era assai più caldo di quanto fosse fredda la Siberia.

* * *

**Reiseabenteuer** **II**  
**Personaggi** : Camus, Milo | **Cronologia:** (negli anni), 1985

Camus veniva e andava, come il vento; tornava se poteva - sempre, quando il cuore lo imponeva: finita una missione, una battaglia.  
Con la stanchezza dei trionfatori, diceva a Milo d'avere tanto freddo; era vero. Da pari a pari, Milo comprendeva: gli toglieva le armi, lo spogliava, l'accoglieva; si rimetteva ai suoi desideri, alle confessioni; gli ricordava per cosa combatteva; sciogliendo il gelo della guerra, col fuoco dei lombi, delle mani, lo assolveva.  
Camus veniva, ma poi sempre andava - e non voleva -; Milo, stringendogli le gambe intorno ai fianchi, lo riscaldava per un momento ancora, lo tratteneva - come s'afferra il vento.  


* * *

**Reiseabenteuer** **III**  
**Personaggi** : Camus, Milo| **Cronologia:** (negli anni), 1985

  
Camus, col mondo, era riservato; così erano fredde, spesso, le sue mani - fini, curate, mani da signore. Camus vestiva il gelo della terra che dorme, del ghiaccio familiare.  
Ma la terra che dorme è terra selvaggia.  
E Milo, ch'era grande più del mondo, riconosceva la sua neve dolce: sapeva quanto fossero bollenti quelle sue mani sulle proprie cosce, smaniose, tremanti nell'amore; bruciava, Milo, come uno scorpione, sotto quegli occhi più scuri nel piacere; sentiva contro al petto il suo cuore immenso, col fuoco dei vulcani di Kamčatka.  
Spartivano così il loro calore, discreti, appassionati, un po' selvaggi - come la Siberia.

* * *

**Reiseabenteuer** **IV (Coda)**  
 **Personaggi** : Camus, Milo | **Cronologia:** (negli anni), 1985

L'amore dicono assomigli a un viaggio; l'amplesso l'è a sua volta: all'inseguimento del piacere, alla conquista d'una terra nota, il salto nel vuoto dell'ebbrezza - viaggio avventuroso, sempre insieme.  
Milo l'amava, questo vagabondo: l'amava prima, dopo ogni missione; l'amava fermamente nell'assenza, teneramente quando partiva solo, appassionatamente nel riposo; l'amava, sempre, come nient'altro al mondo.  
Camus viaggiava troppo, senza tregua; ma per lui l'amore era il ritorno, la musica di casa nella voce di Milo, nei suoi sospiri tanto generosi, nel battito trionfante nel suo petto, nelle parole che già conosceva e non poteva non strappargli ancora - stremati ed abbracciati, a destinazione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Reiseabenteuer (Avventure di Viaggio) è un valzer di Strauss Figlio (op. 227), ispirato ad un viaggio in Russia.


	35. Annen Polka

**Annen Polka* I**

P **ersonaggi** : Camus, Masha, Annushka, menzione per Milo | **Cronologia:** negli anni; 1984 

  
Camus, con Milo, aveva conosciuto il desiderio: insieme lo avevano scoperto, lo avevano esplorato, avevano imparato come lo si sazia - e come si risveglia.  
Ma il desiderio ha il sonno leggero, si desta anche per chi non vogliamo: bastano le gambe d'un passante; nuda, una schiena in abito da sera; i fianchi ampi di Masha - che ora è madre -, i suoi seni gonfi, mentre gli versa ancora un'altra vodka, la sua bocca rossa; gli occhi di Annushka - che ormai si chiama Anna - puntati su di lui mentre lei balla, azzurri più del ghiaccio - ma meno azzurri degli occhi di Milo.

* * *

**Annen Polka II**

**Personaggi** : Camus, Annushka, menzione per Milo | **Cronologia:** 1984 

Mentre il languore scendeva con la vodka - allo stomaco; più giù, scendeva ancora, dove la vodka, poi, non continuava... -, Camus si figurava le gambe di Annushka, senza guardarla. Un altro sorso, e immaginava quali fragranze tenessero nascoste, che gusto fosse il gusto d'una donna; e sorrideva, chiedendosi chi ravvivasse il fuoco dentro Milo, nei giorni dell'assenza - ma già sapeva che nome avesse sulle labbra, quali ricordi stringesse nella mano, con la carne.  
L'immagine di Milo nel piacere rendeva il desiderio urgente, l'ora tarda.  
Sulla porta, lasciò ad Annushka uno sguardo lungo, perché anche per lei la notte fosse meno solitaria.

* * *

**Annen Polka III**

**Personaggi** : Camus, Annushka, menzione per Milo | **Cronologia:** 1984

Come la luce, corse nella notte, tornò all'isba, lasciandosi alle spalle Masha e Annushka, con una scia di fantasie indistinte - d'Annushka che l'avrebbe divorato, però senza saziare la sua fame; d'umori aspri, sudore senza sale, non come Milo che sa d'aria di mare, sa di sole.  
Gli spettri nei bagliori dell'Aurora erano occhi del colore giusto, con un'urgenza che non aspetta sera.  
Riempiendo con le mani, con le dita, il vuoto immenso che aveva nel letto, cantò per Milo il proprio desiderio, come una sinfonia nel firmamento; ma mormorò il suo nome, pianse l'assenza, piano - come una preghiera nel silenzio.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Annen Polka (Polka di Anna), ancora Strauss Figlio (op. 117).


	36. Pas de bourrée

**Pas de bourrée (du pied droit)**

**Personaggi** : Milo, il suo maestro | **Cronologia:** 1971-1972 circa

  
  
Non è il gusto del vino a dargli sapore: ma quel che resta con l'ultimo sorso, che ci aspetta in fondo al bicchiere; Milo l'aveva capito presto.  
Sargas non beveva molto, non beveva spesso - tranne una volta l'anno, lo stesso giorno. Il vino, per lui, era sempre un po' troppo amaro: lasciava in bocca una colpa di cui non ci si pente; Milo aveva capito anche questo. Ma non sapeva che Sargas vedesse sotto la posa; non sapeva a chi si confessasse, né di che cosa: Milo, bambino, ignorava ancora il rimpianto - però, trascinando il maestro, intuì quanto fosse pesante.

* * *

**Pas de bourrée (du pied gauche)**  
P **ersonaggi** : Camus, il suo maestro | **Cronologia:** 1971-1972 circa

In primavera, comunque si congela, su in Siberia - intrappolati in un istante eterno, tutto bianco, dove non scorre via neppure il tempo.  
Bàn, ogni sera, beveva solo per prendere sonno, non abbastanza per dimenticare: di notte non riusciva mai a dormire. Però sapeva quale fosse il giorno - in apparenza uguale a tutti gli altri, segretamente sempre un po' più lento -, di prendersi la grazia dell'oblio, vagando fra il deserto e una bottiglia: la vodka, lei non ghiaccia, restando nella neve troppo a lungo.  
Camus l'accompagnava, per imparare quel dolore oscuro: in mezzo al bianco, l'oblio brillava dolce, trasparente - altrettanto puro.


	37. La valse des vieux os

**La valse des vieux os* I**  
 **Personaggi:** Milo, Camus | **Cronologia** : negli anni 

  
Si torna a casa, qualche volta, con le ossa rotte: è un fatto, per chi è nato per la guerra; dei fatti, non ci si può lamentare. Al resto poi pensavano le stelle; ma, le ossa, bisognava raddrizzarle.  
Milo aiutava Camus, spingeva i pezzi a posto con un colpo secco, per essere gentile. Camus aggiustava Milo, come un gioco - le mani continuavano a tremare.  
Però può capitare di sbagliare, o - semplicemente - le ossa riparate fanno ancora male: non sono più nuove, sanno ricordare.  
Svegliandosi coi piccoli dolori, come un vecchio, Milo le lasciava raccontare; Camus si rigirava, scricchiolava: "Fuori piove".

* * *

**La valse des vieux os II**

**Personaggi** : Camus, menzioni per Milo, Hyoga ed Isaac | **Cronologia:** nel tempo; 24 ottobre 1986

  
C'era qualcosa in Camus che era già da sempre troppo vecchio: dormiva poco; assieme a Milo, s'alzava troppo presto; si trascinava dietro la stanchezza, dentro il gelo, di chi è cresciuto senza aspettare il tempo; talvolta, la corazza gli piegava le ossa col peso dell'universo intero.  
Bambino ancora, era stato padre: un figlio, perso, se l'era preso il mare; l'altro pulcino era un uomo adesso.  
Ma, con l'orgoglio, sentiva un freddo nuovo nelle ossa, torpore nella mente: pensò per un momento che Milo, forse, l'avrebbe riscaldato anche stavolta, e si sentì un po' in colpa.  
Poi non pensò più niente.

* * *

**La valse des vieux os III**  
 **Personaggi** : Milo | **Cronologia:** autunno-inverno 1986-7

  
L'autunno fu piovoso, troppo fresco; l'inverno, con la neve, venne presto: ogni fiocco era una tortura, pesava di rimorsi e nostalgia.  
A Milo anche il cuore scricchiolava, come una porta rotta nella Casa vuota; faceva male più d'una frattura.  
Allora, quando tutto gli doleva, scendeva - lento - via dalla sua tomba: a visitarne un'altra; a stendersi su quello che era nella terra, almeno un'altra volta. Giaceva con lui per un momento ancora, spartendo come un letto la sua fossa; lasciava che il vento gli suonasse il nulla che aveva nelle ossa, le rodeva.  
Per lui e per sé stesso, poi, piangeva.

* * *

**La valse des vieux os IV (Coda)**  
 **Personaggi** : Milo, Camus| **Cronologia:** 1987

Non sempre si risorge in un corpo perfetto: talvolta, ci si ritrova il proprio - coi suoi dolori, i vecchi acciacchi, i segni lasciatici dagli anni.  
Però lo si riabbraccia come un caro amico: ci si rincuora dei familiari affanni; si sa dove mettere le mani, dopo i giorni in armi, per prendersi un po' di giovinezza nei tramonti.  
Si torna a casa nelle proprie ossa.  
Milo baciava Camus, vertebra per vertebra, ed ogni neo sulla sua pelle bianca, per tutta la schiena; Camus si rigirava, gli cricchiava un'anca, sospirava; Milo la sistemava, baciava anche quella.  
Insieme, poi, si sospirava ancora.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *La valse de vieux os (Il valzer delle vecchie ossa), di Yann Tiersen.


	38. Sirtaki

**Sirtaki**

**Personagg** i: Saga, Aiolos, Aiolia, Milo, Camus | **Cronologia** : 1973; negli anni  


Passando, salendo, dalla Terza Casa, nei giorni di sole, ogni volta Camus rivedeva - chiarissima - una mattina di tanti anni fa: sentiva ancora la luce; il _bouzouki_ vibrare nell'aria, sotto le mani piccine di Aiolia; le risa sincere di Saga, i commenti gentili di Aiolos - le braccia intorno alle spalle, Milo nel mezzo: arrivava sì e no loro alla vita, seguendoli in un ballo nuovo, che sembrava antico.  
Milo aveva forse ormai dimenticato, ma ricordava i passi; tutto a Camus restava impresso - anche lo sguardo vacuo di Gemini, lasciata sulla soglia, conturbante e vuota, che ancora lo seguiva per le scale.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il sirtaki in verità non è un ballo tradizionale greco, ma fu inventato (sul modello delle danze e delle sonorità tradizionali) e reso popolare dal film Zorba the Greek/ Αλέξης Ζορμπάς (1964),


	39. Pas élevé III

**Pas élevé (du pied droit) III**  
 **Personagg** i: Milo, il suo maestro | **Cronologia** : 1971-72 | **Avvertenze** : mazzate su minore? Può essere un'avvertenza in Saint Seiya?

Quando il bambino affrontava l'uomo, era uno scontro fra Davide e il Gigante - senza fionda.  
Si fronteggiavano come due scorpioni, colpivano dove fa più male. Milo, che aveva dentro un cielo tutto d'oro, era sommerso da un cosmo più grande, nascosto nelle stesse stelle: mordeva la polvere; la spuma gli annacquava il sangue.  
Nei giorni tra il mare e una scogliera, Milo si scoprì impotente; aveva troppi tagli sulla pelle, ma - fino a sera - si rialzava sempre.  
"Certe battaglie son perse in partenza", Sargas impartiva la lezione.  
Milo sorrideva impertinente; caparbio, attaccava nuovamente.  
Sargas brillava di soddisfazione; lo atterrava ancora.

* * *

**Pas élevé (du pied gauche) III**

**Personagg** i: Camus, il suo maestro | **Cronologia** : 1971-72 | **Avvertenze** : Milo le ha prese prima, ora le prende Camus, perché io prendo la _par condicio_ più seriamente della Rai

  
Schiantandosi sulla banchisa - sempre di faccia -, il gelo bruciava le guance; sentiva il sale sulle labbra, nelle ferite.  
"Evitami. Devi attaccare", intimò il maestro, nella tormenta, scaraventandolo a terra, senza esitare. "Sii come un fiocco di neve: leggero, gentile, letale."  
La neve, all'apparenza, non promette guerra; però, se ci affondi, non puoi più avanzare; quando t'abbraccia, non ti vuoi alzare. Nella neve, ci si lascia morire; ma ci accarezza anche lieve, per poi sparire.  
"Si scioglie al sole," obiettò.  
Bàn arrestò il pugno, gliela scrollò dai capelli, con tenerezza. "Qualche volta bisogna sciogliersi."  
Camus quasi comprese - si affidò al vento.


	40. Bethena (Valzer ragtime)

**Bethena* (Valzer ragtime) I**

**Personagg** i: Milo, Camus, l'Undicesima | **Cronologia** : 1973, negli anni 

Giocando a far gli adulti, certe sere, salivano su all'Anfora, con tutto il gusto di chi non vuol dormire, a fingersi fuggiaschi, esploratori, bambini e cavalieri, padroni in casa propria.  
Lassù, le stelle brillavano più intense: vicine, sole; un sogno di frontiera.  
Aquarius si svelava, civetta riservata, impallidita nella notte pece: finissima, spartana, inselvatichita, come una cortigiana antica abbandonata, ancora fascinosa sotto la sua cipria, stupenda perché un poco consumata; portava addosso i segni di quelli che l'ebbero vissuta.  
Per loro fu un ormeggio di passaggio, in cui fa troppo freddo per restare: là in alto, sembrava troppo facile morire.

* * *

**Bethena (Valzer ragtime) II**  
 **Personagg** i: Camus, Milo, l'Undicesima | **Cronologia** : 1973, negli anni

  
Bambini, andavano a trovarla, con la riverente timidezza dei ragazzi per una donna che è fuori portata - e la curiosità di metterle la testa fra le gonne, senza sapere bene cosa fare.  
Giocavano a toccarle le colonne, contavano le crepe; vagavano a scoprire le sue sale; cercavano segreti nei cassetti - relitti d'un passato che non fa quasi più male.  
Andavano a esplorare la cantina: Camus aveva un nome per tutto quel che c'era; qualche anno dopo, ebbe anche un bicchiere.  
In biblioteca, sulla scrivania, restava, abbandonata, una lettera antica - spezzata da una lacrima d'inchiostro -, accanto al cannocchiale che guardava fuori.

* * *

**Bethena (Valzer ragtime) III**  
 **Personagg** i: Camus, Milo, l'Undicesima | **Cronologia** : negli anni

Avevano imparato a carezzarla con più sicurezza, a sollazzarcisi per poche lunghe ore: Aquarius fu una donna di piacere; l'amica da cui spesso si ritorna, a conversare nelle notti insonni - ha sempre qualche cosa da insegnare, e s'ama perché non s'ha da restare.  
Scostando piano i suoi veli di polvere, se ne vestivano un poco a loro volta.  
Milo cercava - a lume di candela - storie nuove; rubava, a voce alta, le parole.  
Camus suonava, al vecchio pianoforte, uno spartito che si leggeva appena - con mani inesperte, per dei fantasmi che non conosceva.  
Aquarius s'agghindava a gala, per una sera ancora.

* * *

**Bethena (Valzer ragtime) IV (Coda)**

**Personagg** i: l'Undicesima, Milo, Camus | ottobre 1986 - aprile 1987; 17 aprile 1987

Neanche lei l'aveva consolato, quando poi Scorpio divenne troppo vuota; ma Milo, in ogni caso, saliva a supplicarla: gli spiriti, li aveva tutti a letto; fra quelli d'Aquarius - gentili sconosciuti -, cercava appena un'ora di dimenticanza. Lei non la concedeva: nel buio, rimaneva un sogno rosso e bianco.  
Però gli sussurrava una promessa, l'ennesimo segreto che lui non capiva; vegliandolo, discreta, insieme a lui aspettava: si fecero, in silenzio, compagnia.  
Aprile, infine, si svelò indulgente: portò la luce con la primavera.  
Scendendo, a piedi nudi, non più solo, volle ringraziarla: "Camus, restiamo un poco".  
Nell'alba, Aquarius di nuovo risplendeva - ritrovata, viva.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Bethena, valzer ragtime di Scott Joplin (1905). Il significato del titolo è misterioso, almeno per quel che ne so io. Io lo trovo un pezzo bellissimo e consiglio di ascoltarlo nella versione più lenta che riusciate a trovare: come diceva Joplin stesso - parafraso andando a memoria -, il ragtime va suonato piano.  
> È dai tempi di "Figure Principale" che sguazzo nei sensi di colpa verso l'Undicesima Casa, quindi le dedico un valzerino.


	41. Disco III: Venus

**Disco III: _Venus_ ***

**Personaggi** : Il losco figuro, i Gold, i Giudici Infernali| **Cronologia** : 1987 circa (dopo "Bourrée anglaise I-III"; cfr. "Disco I-II") | **Avvertenze** : La serata continua a degenerare. Col patrocinio degli Anni '80. Ancora crack - e le tisanine di Mu. Aiacos è sempre Aiacos.  


  
Deathmask e Shura, alticci oltre moderazione, si strinsero intorno ad Aphrodite per la "sua" canzone.  
Mu, col losco figuro - ormai allievo devoto -, soccorse Shaka, in stato di trance: Aiacos l'aveva scambiato per un palo da lap-dance.  
Saga volgeva al nero; Minos ci chiacchierava, con piacere sincero.  
Kanon si stava ancora spogliando, senza pensieri; Milo gli sfilò la cintura più che volentieri.  
Camus accettò il ballo, senza commenti: freddò d'improvviso la sala - di quindici gradi, forse anche venti.  
Milo, sudato - brillando sotto la strobo come un dio di cristallo -, gli offrì un sorriso sfacciato.  
" _He's got it_ ," constatò Rhadamanthys, parafrasando, ammirato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Venus, dei Shocking Blue (1969), nella versione delle Bananarama (al secolo: Siobhan Fahey, Sara Dallin e Keren Woodward), donata al mondo nell'Anno Domini 1986. Penitenziagite.  
> L'uso di "lap-dance" non è qui filologicamente corretto, ma segue l'uso comune ed improprio: nell'accezione corretta la "lap dance" è una danza erotica che si balla appunto sul grembo di qualcuno, mentre quella col palo è la "pole dance".  
> So che avevo promesso di far ballare Shaka, ma Shaka è notoriamente quasi più stronzo di me e si rifiuta di collaborare; Aiacos amatissimo è venuto in mio soccorso, ma anche lui più di tanto non può fare.   
> E sì, continua il tono da stornello deficiente, perché questo pezzo non conta davvero come momento retrospettiva, no?


	42. Rhadamantus-Klänge

**Rhadamantus-Klänge** *** I**

**Personaggi:** Rhadamanthys, Camus, Minos, Aiacos, Deathmask, Shura, Aphrodite, Saga | **Cronologia** : notte fra il 24 e il 25 ottobre 1986

  
La morte non aspetta certo il tempo: colpisce sia di notte sia di giorno, tutto l'anno. Il Tribunale non prende riposo: non si finisce mai di giudicare. Morti fra i morti, si davano il cambio, per coltivare le loro mezze vite: solo talvolta la corte ha da essere plenaria.  
In quella notte, già di mezz'autunno, cadevan Cavalieri come foglie strappate dal vento: dorati tutti quanti più d'Ottobre, tutti con l'aria di chi aveva tradito - o l'era stato.  
Quando arrivò Aquarius - più freddo, più triste, dell'ultimo che aveva conosciuto -, Rhadamanthys s'illuse che non sarebbe continuata a oltranza. Presto capì d'essersi sbagliato.

* * *

**Rhadamantus-Klänge** **II**

**Personaggi:** Rhadamanthys, Camus, Minos, Aiacos, Deathmask, Shura, Aphrodite, Saga | **Cronologia** : notte fra il 24 e il 25 ottobre 1986

  
Si lascia ai condannati un desiderio, poi l'esecuzione; ai morti, il tempo d'una spiegazione - senza appello.  
Ma quella notte lunga, turbolenta, cinque imputati scelsero il silenzio di chi già sa che non c'è redenzione - né cerca il sollievo d'appena una mezza confessione. Non fece alcuna differenza.  
Cancer conosceva la sentenza, l'attese con un ghigno sbieco, stanco; altero, Pisces gli rimase accanto - Minos rivide un altro silenzioso, troppo velenoso, troppo bello.  
Aiacos, Capricorn, l'avrebbe perdonato, se avesse potuto.  
Aquarius si era già punito.  
Rhadamanthys trovò Gemini inquietante, una contraddizione.  
Capo per capo, rilesse loro ogni imputazione. Gli si raggelò il sangue.

* * *

**Rhadamantus-Klänge** **III**

**Personaggi:** Rhadamanthys, Camus; menzioni speciali per Hyoga e Milo; sullo sfondo: Minos, Aiacos, Deathmask, Shura, Aphrodite, Saga | **Cronologia** : notte fra il 24 e il 25 ottobre 1986  


Rhadamanthys, di morti, ne aveva processati tanti: non c'è mai leggerezza nei fantasmi. Ma quelli che gli stavano davanti parevano ancora più pesanti, col cuore scisso, schiacciati da una scelta; pentiti, l'avrebbero rifatta: svezzati alla guerra troppo presto, erano stati in vita pronti a tutto.  
Si condanna l'atto; si giudica in privato l'intenzione.  
D'un martire bisogna diffidare; ma chi sacrifica con gli altri anche sé stesso, rimane da temere.  
Aquarius aveva gli occhi d'uno ch'era morto per amore.  
Andò quasi alla fine; lesse: lasciava un bambino ed un amante.  
Poi lesse oltre. Provò per lui quasi compassione.  
Diede la sentenza.

* * *

**Rhadamantus-Klänge** **IV (Coda)**

**Personaggi:** Rhadamanthys; riferimento ai cari estinti; la statua di Peter Pan nei Giardini di Kensington| **Cronologia** : notte fra il 24 e il 25 ottobre 1986  


Talvolta si rincasa facendo il giro lungo, quando ad esser troppo lungo è stato il giorno, giù all'Inferno: risalir tra i vivi esige tempo; l'eco dei defunti resta addosso, c'insegue nelle ombre dei lampioni - con gli occhi scuri dei nostri rimpianti, di quello che ci affonda la coscienza, e che nessuno potrà giudicare.  
Stanotte non riusciva a non pensare agli atti ormai archiviati del processo: s'interrogava sul loro sacrificio, sulle intenzioni nascoste nelle azioni, su un conto che non era affatto chiuso.  
Il fanciullino bronzeo del giardino, lo motteggiò col suo sorriso immoto - anch'egli, come lui, né vivo né morto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Rhadamantus-Klänge (Echi di Radamante), di nuovo un valzer di Johann Strauss II (op. 94).


	43. Donner la main

**Donner la main (droite) III**  
**Personaggi:** Milo, Camus | **Cronologia** : 1979

La prima volta che sentì il desiderio, Milo ne fu stordito.  
Quel giorno, non sapeva che cosa o perché fosse: soltanto un fuoco, ancora senza nome, gli attanagliò lo stomaco e le viscere; gli si diffuse - scaltro - per le gambe, vibrando di tensione, di tremore, d'un'attesa ignota; lo prese come un'ansia di conquista - più densa, più scura, del canto del sangue, con il languore proprio della fame.  
Camus parlava piano, sul mormorio del fiume; Milo non ricordò, negli anni, che dicesse: già allora, perse tutte le parole in un ronzio di vespe, che l'assediava tra la testa e il cuore.

* * *

**Donner la main (gauche) III**  
 **Personaggi:** Camus, Milo | **Cronologia** : 1979

La prima volta che sentì il desiderio, Camus non se ne rese quasi conto.  
Era una sera come tante altre, nulla d'insolito vibrava nell'aria: solo il rumore secco della pioggia; il ritmo, ancora oggi, se lo ricordava - batteva un tempo svelto, irregolare; dava angoscia.  
Non ci fu ratto né rivelazione, appena una certa insofferenza: un qualche prurito ancora indefinito, che non si sa trovare.  
Milo leggeva; alzò gli occhi; sorrise come sempre, sentendosi chiamare: niente era diverso. Però in Camus qualcosa si tese, come una corda che sta per spezzarsi - con tutta la smania che prende il violino per l'archetto.

* * *

  


**Se donner la main III**  
 **Personaggi:** Camus, Milo | **Cronologia** : 1979

La prima volta che sentirono nell'altro lo stesso desiderio, fu senza imbarazzo; fu terrificante.  
Con la stanchezza che segue alla lotta, sbrigarono i soliti rituali: lasciarono, rientrando, i mantelli per terra, come sempre, con tutto il resto cui pensar domani; s'andarono a lavare, ad aiutarsi a levar via il sangue da dove non potevano arrivare - come sempre -, prima di dormire.  
L'acqua era calda; entrambi si sentirono tremare.  
Soltanto un folle nega l'evidenza ed il terrore.  
Si guardarono, chiedendosi consiglio; bastò: ci sono cose che non possono cambiare.  
Si strinsero le mani - una promessa: andava tutto bene.  
Fu rassicurante, come sempre.


	44. Marcia dei soldatini di piombo

**Marcia dei soldatini di piombo***  
 **Personagg** i: Milo, Camus, Shaka, Shion, Saga, Aiolos, gli altri Gold | inizio 1973

Il primo dei piccoli a vestire l'Oro fu Shaka; non fece che prendere atto dell'investitura: entrò con un'arroganza che non vedeva; Virgo già l'avvolgeva; non aprì gli occhi né piegò il ginocchio. Shion, di quel bambino, ormai disperava.  
Milo se la rideva, porgendogli un mantello; ma l'abbracciò come il fratello che era. Saga li contemplava, pareva orgoglioso - soltanto Aiolos s'avvide della mano che gli tremava.  
Gli altri seguirono a ruota, ordinati di fretta - soldatini di piombo, contro un nemico ancora di cartapesta.  
Con Camus, Milo si lamentava: Scorpio, se la sentiva un po' troppo grande - e un po' troppo stretta.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *O anche: Danza delle bambole meccaniche o Danza dei soldatini giocattolo. Anche Čajkovskij mancava da un po', dunque torna lo Schiaccianoci, in un ballo una tantum breve, ché qua bisogna iniziare a fare numero! Da non confondere con Die Parade der Zinnsoldaten (Parata dei soldatini di piombo) di Leon Jessel, famosissima della versione con testo inglese (The Parade of the Wooden Soldiers) di Ballard MacDonald.


	45. Les sourires

**Les sourires* I**  
 **Personaggi:** Milo, Camus | **Cronologia** : 1970- negli anni

Milo, il suo sorriso, lo donava; ne aveva uno per ogni occasione: c'era il sorriso della leggerezza, quando correva e gli si apriva il cuore; uno curioso, per il maestro, quando lo incantava; uno segreto, che si regalava, nelle ore d'agitata contentezza, dell'attesa; uno dispettoso, premio d'ogni impresa o marachella; uno sfacciato, d'orgoglio, di sfida; uno tagliente, se contemplava il sangue; quello forzato, feroce, a denti stretti, che era il suo sorriso del dolore; ne stava già studiando uno nuovo, da battaglia, senza scampo.  
Ma per Camus sfoggiava il sorriso più bello: gliene valeva sempre uno più prezioso in contraccambio.

* * *

**Les sourires II**  
 **Personaggi:** Milo, Camus| **Cronologia:** negli anni  


A fior di labbra, con una luce calda, un po' più dolce, nascosta nel castano dei suoi occhi, Camus più spesso sorrideva, di quanto normalmente si credesse. Milo lo sapeva; i piccoli sorrisi di Camus, tutti già li conosceva, già li amava: quello sornione, troppo compiaciuto, sotto i baffi, che accompagnava una certa occhiata, o qualche parola ben piazzata; quello orgoglioso, tutto tenerezza, da padre, per i bimbi; quello beato, intimo, privato, nelle mattine tiepide di sole; e quello per Milo, premuto sulla pelle, contro la sua bocca - come buongiorno, come buonanotte -, sperato sempre, sempre una sorpresa - e ricambiato, immancabilmente.

* * *

**Les sourires III**  
 **Personaggi:** Milo, Camus, Hyoga, i Gold, i Bronze| **Cronologia:** negli anni; 16 aprile 1987

A modo loro, nonostante tutto, erano entrambi vissuti col sorriso: se n'erano scambiati senza lesinare; avevano sognato tutti gli altri - i sorrisi persi nell'assenza.  
Camus s'era trovato spesso a immaginare per cosa mai Milo sorridesse; il come, lo poteva indovinare: glielo leggeva, dopo, sulla pelle, come una storia da ricostruire. Milo sapeva ben raffigurarsi il contrappunto per ogni suo pensiero; così, per mesi seppe - senza pace - che Camus era morto sorridendo.  
Quando fu l'ora di morire insieme, senza rimpianti, senza esitazione, sorrisero a una speranza più grande - sorrisero un momento anche a sé stessi, ma con la stessa costante devozione.

* * *

**Les sourires IV (Coda)**  
**Personaggi** : Milo, Camus | **Cronologia** : 17 aprile 1987

Ci si risveglia spesso in preda ad una sorta di quieto smarrimento: diventa accecante la penombra, vago il tempo - perso, il presente è un attimo indistinto; ed il passato pesa come un sogno; tutto il futuro è solo un momento.  
Svegliarsi dalla morte è come svegliarsi da un sonno profondo: Camus sentì la luce, sentì il vento; sentì - guardando Milo - vergogna per quello ch'era stato giusto fare, senza pentimento. Infine, sentì anche una carezza, come un dono; rivide il sorriso ch'era appartenuto a un'altra vita: lo stesso ancora in questa, sul viso di Milo, pieno di bellezza e di perdono.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I sorrisi, valzer di Émile Waldteufel, op. 187.


	46. Demi-coupé IV

**Demi-coupé (du pied droit) IV**  
 **Personaggi** : Milo, il suo maestro, Gregorios | **Cronologia** : 1971

  
Per proteggere o servire, non occorre anche credere e adorare.  
Milo, fedele, era incline per natura a dubitare; Sargas, per esperienza, non lo fece dissuadere: fra uomini e dèi c'è, in fondo, poca differenza - ed è comunque meglio diffidare. Stranieri in patria, entrambi ammiravano i riti del Natale con la fascinazione d'un osservatore che non può partecipare.  
Fu Gregorios il pescatore a donar loro sacca, bastone, ed un grosso veliero di carta, da decorare: "Sciocchezze!", sentenziò il vecchio, "Se sei greco, sei anche ortodosso".  
Da allora, ogni inverno, una manciata di _kourabiédes_ , né Sargas né Milo se la fecero mancare.

* * *

**Demi-coupé (du pied gauche) IV**

**Personaggi** : Camus, il suo maestro; menzione speciale per la mamma di Camus | **Cronologia** : gennaio 1971 - negli anni; 24-25 dicembre 1969  
  
Nessuno si curava di cosa credessero lassù: i più confidavano nel _pop_ , nelle stelle e negli sciamani - tutt'insieme.  
Spesso, Camus non credeva neppure a quello che vedeva ed ascoltava; Bàn l'incoraggiava: così si fa la spia.  
Il culto, per Camus, non fu neanche un fatto dell'infanzia; però, una volta, sua madre lo portò a Rouen, in cattedrale, per insegnargli che fossero la morte, la guerra, l'esilio - sopra una tomba che custodiva solo un vecchio cuore. In quella notte lunga e luminosa, fra mille candele, anche lei brillava, fulgida, di fiamma.  
Natale, in Siberia, non sarebbe stato mai nel giorno giusto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bambini greci, il 24 dicembre, ricevono sacca e bastone e vanno di casa in casa cantando le canzoni di Natale del caso e riscuotendo doni e dolcetti.  
> In Grecia, non è tipico l'albero di Natale, ma - come da noi si fa il Presepe - da loro è tradizionale decorare una piccola barca a vela di legno.  
> I κουραμπιέδες sono dolcetti di pastafrolla e mandorle, tipicamente con una forma a mezzaluna; una versione analoga è diffusa in alcune zone dell'Italia Meridionale, nei Balcani, in Europa Orientale e in buona parte del Medioriente. Nella vasta selezione di dolcetti natalizi greci, questi mi sembravano particolarmente adatti: "κουραμπιέδες" deriva - per tramite tel turco - dal termine arabo غرّيبة, che si porta dietro il significato di qualcosa di piccolo e straniero.
> 
> Le Chiese ortodosse Orientali celebrano il Natale il 7 gennaio.  
> Come stabilito in "Pariser Polka", il mio Camus viene da Nord-Ovest; fra Bretagna e Normandia, io propendo per la Normandia - e a me piace pensare a Caen, tanto austera e tanto bianca.  
> Nella Cattedrale di Notre-Dame di Rouen è seppellito solo il cuore di Riccardo Cuor di Leone


	47. Auld Lang Syne o Valzer delle candele (English Waltz)

**_Auld Lang Syne_ ** **o Valzer delle candele (English Waltz) I**

**Personaggi** : Milo, Camus | **Cronologia** : negli anni | **Nota:** _Aluld Lang Syne_ è nota, nel mondo francofono, come _Ce n'est qu'un au revoir_ ( _Non è che un arrivederci_ )  


"We twa hae run about the braes,  
and pou'd the gowans fine;  
But we've wander'd mony a weary fit,  
sin' auld lang syne.  
We twa hae paidl'd in the burn,  
frae morning sun till dine;  
But seas between us braid hae roar'd  
sin' auld lang syne." 

  
Giovani, avevan già vissuto troppo, e non abbastanza: i giorni nuovi non furon mai scontati, tantomeno gli anni; ed i ricordi venivan saccheggiati, come, dove, quando si poteva, per portarli in guerra, fra la corazza e il cuore - più tardi, per alleviar la lontananza.  
Poi, una volta all'anno, sul ciglio della fine, li si condivideva - tutti cose piccole, preziose: albe, tramonti, qualche sassolino del torrente, rose e margherite non raccolte - a lume di candela.  
"Se l'anno prossimo dovesse capitarci qualche cosa, ricorda: sarebbe sempre solo _arrivederci_ ", Camus mormorava, a mezzanotte; ma Milo, ogni volta, era perso a contemplarlo nella luce.

* * *

**_Auld Lang Syne_ ** **o Valzer delle candele (English Waltz) II**

**Personaggi** : Milo, Shaka, i Gold rimasti fra noi, menzione per Camus e per gli altri cari estinti, _en passant_ | **Cronologia** : 31 dicembre 1986 - 1 gennaio 1987  


"Should auld acquaintance be forgot,  
and never brought to mind?  
Should auld acquaintance be forgot,  
and auld lang syne?"

  
Quell'anno, poi, nessuno dei rimasti voleva ricordare; nessuno ne poteva fare a meno: non c'era altro da dire, niente da sperare, soltanto un'altra guerra da aspettare - e troppi fantasmi da mettere a tacere, scortati da ricordi, speranze irrealizzate, che non si possono scordare.  
Allora, tutti scesero a trovare le solite domande che non han risposte, al prato dove avevano sepolto le illusioni, assieme ai morti con cui non ci si può riconciliare. Non restò loro che accedere candele, e rimembrare i giorni che non eran più.  
Mentre Shaka raccontava, Milo sorrise quasi, seduto sulla tomba di Camus. Faceva tanto male.

* * *

**_Auld Lang Syne_ ** **o Valzer delle candele (English Waltz) III**

**Personaggi** : Milo, Camus| **Cronologia** : 17 aprile 1987

And surely ye'll bee your pint-stoup!  
and surely I'll bee mine!  
And we'll tak' a cup o’ kindness yet,  
for auld lang syne.  
And there's a hand, my trusty fiere!  
and gie's a hand o' thine!  
And we'll tak' a right gude-willie waught,  
for auld lang syne.

Stavolta, il nuovo inizio non aspettò il volgere degli anni: non fu nel freddo secco dell'inverno, a mezzanotte, nel buio rotto solo dalle stelle seminascoste nel cielo pesante; ma fu in un'alba mite, a primavera, chiarissima e quasi accecante.  
Camus - prima - diceva che l'aurora è buona solo ad un'esecuzione; qualcuno chiamò Aprile il mese più crudele. Ma Milo s'era sempre alzato presto la mattina; e Aprile manteneva la parola.  
Scendendo in punta di piedi, si presero per mano senza esitazione; s'accompagnarono tanto gentilmente, a bersi dalle labbra le solite promesse - per i bei tempi andati, acché quelli futuri fossero migliori.

* * *

**_Auld Lang Syne_ ** **o Valzer delle candele (English Waltz) IV (Coda)**

**Personaggi** : Milo, Camus, Kanon, Rhadamanthys, Shura, un po' tutti - sullo sfondo | **Cronologia** : 31 dicembre 1987 - 1 gennaio 1988  


"For auld lang syne, my dear,  
for auld lang syne,  
we'll tak' a cup o' kindness yet,  
for auld lang syne."

  
Fatta una guerra, ne ricomincia sempre una nuova; ma, se si sopravvive, ci si trova, per celebrare i giorni che verranno, assieme ai vecchi amici e a quelli nuovi - nemici d'un tempo.  
Così, fra gente d'armi, all'ultimo dell'anno, ci si passava il vino a cielo aperto; s'ignorava il freddo della notte, ballando più forte.  
Cantava Rhadamanthys versi antichi - che Kanon non sapeva, ma capiva -, colla malinconia solenne dei vegliardi, degli ubriachi, o d'un'altra vita; l'accompagnava Shura, alla chitarra - ogni nota pareva una preghiera.  
Stavolta, a mezzanotte, Camus non disse niente; Milo sorrise, stringendogli le dita. Bevvero ancora dallo stesso bicchiere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auld Lang Syne è una delle canzoni più cantate al mondo e la melodia (a tempo di English waltz) è oscenamente famosa. Il testo è trasmesso da Robert Burns (1788), sulla base di una ballata scozzese più antica. I musicologi dibattono da lungo tempo sull'accuratezza della melodia, ma, con tutta probabilità, non si tratta della melodia originale.  
> Fra le millemila versioni di questo pezzo, io ho un debole per quella cantata da Dougie MacLean.


	48. Avoir le pied en l'air

**Avoir le pied en l'air**  
 **Personaggi** : Milo, Camus, i loro maestri | **Cronologia** : fine dicembre 1972

  
Partirono dal freddo a mezzogiorno; giunsero in Grecia prima dell'aurora, entrambi con un sacco disadorno e tutto quello che non vollero lasciare.  
A loro volta, Sargas e il suo bambino vennero dal mare, leggeri, in compagnia del primo sole; soltanto Milo aveva una valigia da portare.  
I due maestri li guardarono partire: non c'era ormai più nulla da insegnare. Camus quasi esitava ad avanzare; Milo continuava a voltarsi e a salutare.  
"Andiamo, Bàn; non ti preoccupare."  
"Il vecchio ce li prende troppo presto."  
"La nostra guerra è lungi da venire: lasciamoli alle piccole battaglie, ché possano imparare tutto il resto."  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nei manuali di danza barocchi, l'"avere il piede in aria" è catalogato come un passo o una mezza posizione, una sospensione un po' più lunga fra un passo e l'altro o nell'esecuzione di un passo composto.


	49. Sphärenklänge

**Sphärenklänge* I**

**Personaggi** : Shion; menzioni per Milo, Camus, Dohko, Sage, Hakurei | **Cronologia** : inizio 1973  


  
I cieli eran sempre stati muti. Fanciullo, Shion non se ne crucciava: erano belli, questo gli bastava; allora gli parlavano i metalli.  
Poi a parlar fu Dohko: per troppi anni fu sua soltanto la voce delle stelle. I cieli, però, restavan muti, furon meno belli: né Sage né Hakurei ebbero il tempo d'insegnargli a scrutarne i movimenti - o forse finsero anche loro di sapere interpretarli.  
Per secoli assopiti, pure i metalli tacquero nel sonno; per secoli, detestò il silenzio - poi lo rimpianse.  
Adesso Scorpio rincorreva Aquarius per le scale. Shion incominciò a credere alle stelle così come credeva alle armature.

* * *

**Sphärenklänge II**

**Personaggi** : Saga/Occhietti Rossi, Camus, menzioni per Aiolia, Milo e Shaka | **Cronologia** : fine marzo 1979 (riferimento ai fatti di _Episode G_ , capitolo 3 - o almeno credo che i capitoli siano gli stessi: sto usando un comodo pdf dell'edizione francese)

Né l'Uno né l'Altro scrutavano il futuro nelle stelle: raramente Saga si chiedeva che sorte gli serbassero le Sfere - che fine gli spettasse, lo sapeva -; degli astri e degli dèi, l'Altro se ne infischiava - il destino, lui lo riscriveva. Entrambi però erano d'accordo nel garantire l'ordine del mondo; e i cieli, questa notte, danzavano di fretta.  
Chiamò Camus; gli consegnò un messaggio per Aiolia, con l'ordine di restare ad osservare: al fato ci si oppone con prudenza.  
"Ricorda a Scorpio di non rompere i ranghi", aggiunse Saga; ma i saggi sanno anche quando non serve a niente: "E avvisa Shaka".

* * *

**Sphärenklänge III**

**Personaggi** : Milo, Camus | **Cronologia** : 1984

  
Entrambi al cielo non fecero domande: occorre fede anche per ignorarne le risposte.  
Quel che non è dato sapere, è facile fin troppo a immaginare: il fine già assegnato dagli dèi, era solo questione di tempo - e il tempo è troppo breve per perderlo a contarlo.  
Piuttosto contavano le stelle, anziché scrutarvi vaticini: nel buio della notte siberiana, i cieli vorticavano festosi fra i capelli di Milo, sospinti dall'amore e dalle mani.  
Con Milo, sotto al cielo, Camus non pensò mai al futuro, né che domani avrebbero dovuto alzarsi presto: ballavano ancora un poco insieme - ebbri di stelle, ubriachi d'universo.

* * *

**Sphärenklänge VI (Coda)**

**Personaggi** : Milo, Camus, Saga, Aiolos | **Cronologia** : 1988 | **Avvertenze** : riferimento a "Masquerade – Notturno".  
  
Talvolta i cieli indugiano in un valzer più pacato, prendono il respiro.  
I cieli lenti, distesi sull'Altura, sembravano stanotte più vicini; distesi e vicini a loro volta, Milo e Camus riprendevan fiato, guardandoli danzare: Milo parlava col canto delle stelle, di cose senza peso né importanza; Camus, quieto, ascoltava, contento d'esser vivo. Entrambi sentirono arrivare dei passi in controtempo, in lontananza.  
Milo non ebbe mai pudore né decenza; proruppe in un sogghigno compiaciuto. Camus fu più veloce, più sfacciato: "Non dovreste essere qui".  
Saga, stavolta, non ne fu sorpreso; ma, chiaramente, Aiolos non era stato mai più in imbarazzo di così.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Sphärenklänge (La musica delle Sfere), valzer di Josef Strauss (op. 235).


	50. A Masque for Dancing: Minuet of the Sons

**A Masque for Dancing: Minuet of the Sons* I**  
 **Personaggi** : Milo, Shaka, menzione per Saga | **Cronologia** : 1973 

  
L'aria si fa pesante, per chi non ha imparato ad aspettare: ogni momento è un presagio infausto, che soffoca col vento di novembre; un presentimento da non definire.  
Il cruccio più straziante era non sapere - se Saga fosse vivo o fosse morto, se li avesse voluti abbandonare.  
Milo li sentiva sussurrare "traditore", con l'innocenza crudele ed efferata che ancora ignora che cosa voglia dire; allora, li voleva far soffrire, difendere il suo onore. Sempre in silenzio, sempre ad occhi chiusi, Shaka lo fermava: sedendo insieme in un altro tramonto, neanche lui voleva dubitare - ma non aveva il coraggio di guardare.

* * *

**A Masque for Dancing: Minuet of the Sons II**

**Personaggi** : Camus, Milo, Shaka, menzione per Saga e per Aiolos | **Cronologia** : 1973

  
Il tempo va a passetti, se s'aspetta; si fanno un po' più lenti, più minuti, i singoli secondi. Per anni, Camus considerò quello l'autunno dai giorni più lunghi.  
Nessuno s'era pronunciato, nessuno ne sapeva niente; finanche Aiolos era smarrito, sconsolato, col proprio rompicapo da sbrogliare.  
Dove, perché fosse sparito Saga, Camus non lo poteva immaginare: mancava qualche cosa all'equazione - una domanda, assurda molto più d'una risposta, che né Milo né Shaka volevano fare. Così anche lui attendeva; scendendo a Virgo, per riportare ancora Milo a casa, guardava sbieco la stella della sera: Espero, che tutto riporta, non riportò mai Saga.

* * *

**A Masque for Dancing: Minuet of the Sons III**  
 **Personaggi** : Shaka, Saga, Milo, Camus, menzione per Mu e per Aiolos | **Cronologia** : 1973

  
Mancanza, nostalgia, preoccupazione, il pungolo dolente della solitudine piantato fra un polmone e il cuore... son tutte forme dell'attaccamento, cose di cui s'è liberato chi ha conseguito l'illuminazione.  
Saga non gli mancava; Mu non lo feriva con la sua lontananza; non si sentiva solo e abbandonato - neppure dalla Voce, che taceva -; non invidiava a Milo che, ogni sera, Camus gli avrebbe fatto compagnia.  
Shion esitava a dare spiegazioni, nessuno s'azzardava a domandarne; Shaka concluse ch'era suo dovere: il vecchio, in fondo, già non lo sopportava.  
"Se è vivo, bisognerà dirgli d'Aiolos", ripeteva il mantra, per le scale. "Non sono preoccupato".  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ralph Vaughan Williams, Job: A masque for Dancing (1931), Scena III.
> 
> Per il secondo movimento, cfr.:  
> ῎Εσπερε πάντα φέρων ὄσα φαίνολις ἐσκέδασ’ Αὔως,  
> φέρῃς ὄιν, φέρῃς αἶγα, φέρῃς ἄπυ μάτερι παῖδα.  
> \- Saffo, fr. Lobel-Page 104a (= Voigt 104a = Diehl 120 = Bergk 95 = Gallavotti 84 = Cox 92, a seconda della catalogazione che preferite).


	51. Pas élevé  IV

**Pas élevé (du pied droit) IV**  
**Personaggi** : Milo, il suo maestro| **Cronologia** : 1971

  
Qualunque corpo può essere temprato: alla bisogna, chiunque può essere un soldato - e ogni soldato può esser rimpiazzato: c'è appena uno slargo, un monumento, intitolato al milite caduto, sempre ignoto; magari, un po' di gloria a buon mercato.  
Ma l'arte della guerra è del guerriero, come gli è propria la scienza del pensiero, perché a sé stesso sia stratego e generale.  
Così un guerriero non si manda a morire: decide d'andare.  
"Sì, però, maestro, non capisco che c'azzecchi l'algebra col genio militare", rimbottava Milo, scappando verso il sole.  
Sargas lo riacchiappava, sospirava: talvolta, era lui a sentirsi carne da cannone.

* * *

**Pas élevé (du pied gauche) IV**  
**Personaggi** : Camus, il suo maestro| **Cronologia** : 1971 

  
Si dipanava il ghiaccio, un foglio bianco - lontano l'orizzonte ne era il bordo -, tessuto d'un silenzio sì profondo, che non conserva orma né parola.  
Era un giorno di sole, quieto, immoto: non c'era quasi un alito di vento; il gelo era pungente, un assoluto - il mondo appena un fiato sospeso.  
Bàn chiese piano se avesse compreso.  
"Gli eroi riscrivono la storia", lui gli rispose.  
"No", lo corresse: "Per quello occorre solo avventatezza, talvolta un certo gusto per la gloria, i sogni, i desideri - cose da stolti. L'eroe è chi raccoglie i cocci, chi fa quel che nessuno vuole, perché deve."


	52. Vision of Salome

**Vision of Salome* I**

**Personaggi** : Pandora, Shion, Camus, Saga, Deathmask, Aphrodite, Shura; menzione per Athena | **Cronologia** : 1987 

  
Che si vinca o si perda, che la guerra finisca - a un certo punto - è tutto quel che importa. Ma se la guerra è santa, allora è eterna, per sempre irrisolta; una guerra così è comunque persa.  
Tanto valeva cambiare spartito.  
Contrattò col vecchio: lui accettò l'invito; lei già sapeva ch'avrebbe tradito.  
Degli altri lesse gli atti del processo: il bello, il cattivo, il martire redento, il padre sacrificato, quello tormentato - quasi personaggi d'operetta, perfetti per un gesto disperato.  
"Voglio la testa d'Athena, prima che faccia giorno: domani ballerò sulla sua tomba", _o sulla mia. Bruci l'inferno. Bruci pure il mondo._

* * *

**Vision of Salome II**

**Personaggi** : Pandora, Camus, menzioni per Hades, Athena, Minos, Aiacos, Rhadamanthys, e per i cari estinti sullo sfondo | **Cronologia** : 15 aprile 1987

  
La morte non è una ninnananna: vivere fra i morti, per la morte, a lungo andare sfianca; non si riposa mai nell'Oltretomba. Pandora era stanca.  
Tra l'arpa e la lancia, stanotte meditava sull'ombra sbiadita della sua prima vita: il sole ch'ormai a stento ricordava; Athena fanciullina che tesseva; Hades bambino che allora sorrideva; il passato perso che - disperatamente - rivoleva, ma che laggiù nessuno rievocava - Minos sospeso solamente a un filo; Aiacos per cui tutto era prigione; soltanto Rhadamanthys convinto ancora d'avere ragione.  
Forse quegli altri l'avrebbero capita: andando in scena, Aquarius si voltò a guardarla - l'attore esausto all'attrice di farsa.

* * *

**Vision of Salome III**  
**Personaggi** : Pandora, i cari estinti, Rhadamanthys, menzione per Hades | **Cronologia** : 16 aprile 1987

Occorre speranza, per volere; ma la speranza, lì, resta all'ingresso. È tuttavia la disperazione, che spinge contro il fato avverso.  
Quegli altri portavano addosso, spietata, la fermezza di chi da perdere non ha ormai più niente, ma ha ancora troppo da desiderare - sapendo che non si può ottenere, che non c'è salvezza.  
Forse anche ad Hades restava da sognare solo una morte dolce, universale, pure per sé e per tutti loro; Pandora cercò d'accontentarlo, senza disturbare.  
Rhadamanthys venne, per capire; lei lo distrasse facendolo soffrire: per certi accordi, non c'è pentimento, né ritorno.  
 _Il dado è tratto_. Era quasi giorno.

* * *

**Vision of Salome IV (Coda)**  
 **Personaggi** : Camus, Pandora, Shura, Saga | **Cronologia** : 16 aprile 1987

  
Colei che tutto dà aveva donato: dischiusa la mano, concesse loro quanto avevano voluto - ancora un'occasione per tradire, per una postrema redenzione; soltanto un'altra notte per parlare, e dire quel che non avevano potuto.  
Ma i doni di Pandora si pagano in dolore.  
Li ricambiarono con un sudario vuoto: distrutto il vaso, non può venir richiuso. Camus pensò che fosse quello che voleva: la spada sul collo, lei non si scomponeva; s'indirizzava a Saga, il Traditore - poche battute, il solito copione.  
L'Inferno era già invaso; però l'Inferno è sempre spalancato, non lascia ritornare.  
La morte li trovò col primo sole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Valzer di Archibald Joyce (1909).


	53. Ma charmante

**Ma charmante* I**  
**Personaggi** : Milo | **Cronologia** : negli anni

  
Milo credeva che fosse tanto bella, non glielo nascondeva: le accarezzava il dorso, le parlava - a modo suo, lei forse rispondeva -; talvolta si feriva contro le sue punte, deliberatamente.  
Lei lo capiva, lei lo proteggeva; lui la ricambiava, se ne prendeva cura, le voleva bene: avevano entrambi un che di brillante, di tagliente; e lo stesso gusto per il sangue - sul petto, sulle braccia, sulle gambe, sempre insieme.  
E quando, accanto all'altra, in una certa luce, pareva più sommessa, imbarazzata, lui la chiamava "cara", "affascinante", lodava le sue linee fiere, la sua beltà pungente.  
"Però, a Camus, Aquarius sta bene".

* * *

**Ma charmante II**  
**Personaggi** : Camus, Aquarius, menzione per Milo | **Cronologia** : 1973; negli anni 

  
Ruppero presto il ghiaccio, non immediatamente: lei - come lui - osservava, era diffidente; vollero studiarsi reciprocamente.  
Poi venne il tempo di sporcarsi insieme; però ad entrambi non piaceva il sangue.  
Lui, senza aspettare, le ripulì guantoni e pettorale, con il mantello, la mano tremante; le mormorò, contrito, "mi dispiace".  
Lei sentì il suo freddo, il suo timore, l'orrore che gli raggelava il cuore; s'avvide ch'era degno, leale, capace. Fu lui il suo Cavaliere, lei la sua bella: l'avvolse gentile; solo per lui si sciolse; condividendo tutto il suo calore, promise che l'avrebbe fatto sempre. Lo riconsegnò, ogni volta, a quello bollente.

* * *

**Ma charmante III**  
**Personaggi** : Milo, Camus, Aquarius, l'Undicesima | **Cronologia** : negli anni; 24 ottobre 1986

  
Di prima mattina - mentre Camus ancora dormiva -, rispettosamente, le parlava: glielo raccomandava.  
Nei giorni di battaglia, verso sera, quando da soli - con un nodo alla gola - o insieme - esausti - un'altra volta, poi, si rincasava, Milo la ringraziava.  
Negli anni lunghi della lontananza, ad ogni ritorno, prima d'ogni partenza, immancabilmente, lui la supplicava: con uno sguardo triste, sottovoce, le estorceva sempre la stessa promessa, che lei, puntualmente, gli accordava - quell'altro piccino, devoto e tagliente, le piaceva; e dunque, da ogni angolo di mondo, a lui lo riportava, glielo riconsegnava.  
Fu l'Anfora, infine, a renderla spergiura, troppo lontana per scendere le scale.

* * *

**Ma charmante IV (Coda)**  
**Personaggi** : Milo, Cygnus, Scorpio, Aquarius; menzione per Camus | **Cronologia** : fine marzo - inizio aprile 1987? (La cronologia del manga non è chiarissima)

  
Un fiotto, come un rigolo, stillava, goccia a goccia. Ed ogni goccia - lungo le sue braccia - bruciava nel freddo di montagna; poi cadeva: batteva sul metallo, quasi sorda, come sulla polvere o la sabbia.  
Lei, non la conosceva; ma Camus era morto per chi la portava. Dunque per lei, e sempre per lui, Milo si consumava; lei lo divorava, con la voracità - assoluta, ingrata - d'una belva alle strette, disperata. Non gliene importava, perché di Camus ancora si fidava: più delle lacrime, fino all'ultimo sangue, certo glielo doveva.  
Mentre Milo sanguinava, Scorpio, al posto suo, piangeva. Aquarius - bellissima, paziente -, lei aspettava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Valzer di Émile Waldteufel (op. 166).


	54. Tourner le 1/4 de tour

**Tourner le 1/4 de tour (à gauche)**  
**Personaggi** : Camus, sua madre, suo padre | **Cronologia** : 1968-1969 ca.

  
Forse a Parigi piove dolcemente, non in Normandia: lassù la pioggia è tagliente, punge come un ago, pesante, insistente.  
Pioveva, un pomeriggio, sulla città bianca, rendendola grigia - in ogni goccia uno sparo, in ogni tuono un canto di battaglia. Il bimbo, incantato, alla finestra, contemplava l'acqua, l'ascoltava nella sua violenza; lei, alla scrivania, l'osservava.  
Roco, il telefono s'accompagnò ad un lampo, la sorprese.  
"Armand? Perché chiami così? Cosa succede?"  
" _Chérie_ , nascondi il cosmo, non c'è tempo. Prendi Camus: sanno dove siete. E stanno venendo".  
Riattaccò. Mentre s'armava, s'avvide che l'aria era più chiara, che c'era silenzio: Camus sorrideva; fuori nevicava.

* * *

**Tourner le 1/4 de tour (à droite)**  
 **Personaggi** : Milo, suo padre, sua madre | **Cronologia** : 1967-1969 ca.; negli anni

  
La luce dell'infanzia è spesso falsata: col tempo, sbiadiscono i ricordi - una fotografia sfocata, panna ed ocra. Ma l'infanzia di Milo fu nella luce del sole di Grecia, che rende vividi, vivaci, anche suoni ed odori, brillanti, messi a fuoco, come i colori.  
La barba di suo padre sarebbe rimasta di tre giorni, accesa di tramonto, quasi ramata, profumata di polvere, di carta stampata; la sua voce profonda avrebbe raccontato ancora le storie migliori - di coppe incantate e cavalieri.  
Mamma, gatta raminga, sarebbe sempre andata e ritornata, portando addosso - quale perla pregiata - un sentore di sangue, che sapeva di casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La mamma di Camus aveva già fatto un paio di comparsate - in "Pariser Polka I" e in "Demi-coupé (du pied gauche) IV". Avevo detto che l'avremmo rivista, no? Eccola qua, e tornerà ancora - se non qui, altrove. Dopo aver chiamato il babbo "Armand", se riuscirò ad infilarci un qualche riferimento non troppo on the nose a Milady de Winter, mi riprometto di darmi una metaforica pacca sulla spalla con un bicchierino di qualcosa di buono buono.
> 
> Per il resto, dal momento che - sempre in "Pariser Polka" (I, II e III) - m'ero impegnata con la Gare Saint-Lazare a far venire Camus da Nord-Ovest, qui vediamo un po' di pioggia normanna dalla finestra; e la "città bianca" cui si fa riferimento è Caen - [kaën] per i normanni, [ˈkɑ̃] per tutti gli altri. Se vi capita, fateci un salto, perché è una città incantevole: Rouen è la Normandia gotica e flamboyante, Caen è molto più romanica e austera. Non dimenticate però di portare l'ombrello!  
> Non che a Parigi non ci siano gli acquazzoni, ma la letteratura prevale sempre sulla vita e ad Arthur Rimbaud ("Il pleut doucement sur la ville" - o almeno Paul Veraline attribuisce a lui questo verso, ci fidiamo?) io non so resistere - soprattutto se è buttato lì quasi gratuitamente.


	55. Sinngedichte

**Sinngedichte* I**  
**Personaggi** : Camus, Milo | **Cronologia:** negli anni; 1988 

Milo era meglio d'un vino corposo; ardente, caldo, un liquore pregiato: un gusto complesso, sfaccettato, irrinunciabile, se lo si è assaggiato.  
Camus ne bevve sempre, sempre avrebbe bevuto - irrimediabilmente sobrio, lucidamente ubriaco. Ad ogni sorso, dopo tanti anni, scopriva ancora un nuovo retrogusto: di miele, sulle labbra; ferrigno, frizzante, nell'incavo del collo, un'eco di sangue; salmastro, denso, un sapore di sole, come l'aria di mare, distillato in ogni goccia di sudore; più giù, un dolceamaro intenso, fruttato, profondo.  
L'ultima carezza della lingua fu un vezzo da poeta: una postilla, un epigramma sconcio, a cogliere il plauso dell'amore fino in fondo.  


* * *

**Sinngedichte II**  
**Personaggi** : Milo, Shaka, Camus| **Cronologia:** 1973

  
Talvolta, a Milo mancava il buon senso; a Shaka, spesso, mancava la pazienza.  
Che prima o poi sarebbe capitato, era già chiaro senza sesto senso... Così Camus assisteva Milo mutilato: cieco, muto, senza tatto od olfatto, senza udito – colpa d'un dolcetto trafugato, a quanto avesse capito. Quando anche Shaka si fosse calmato, o il Tenbu Hōrin fosse infine svanito, avrebbe fatto a Milo una partaccia: sicuramente già se l'aspettava – certo gioiva che non fosse imminente.  
Intanto Camus gli toccava la faccia, l'abbracciava, per richiamarlo al mondo del sentire; col cosmo gli diceva "deficiente", "non sei solo", e "ti voglio bene".

* * *

**Sinngedichte III**  
**Personaggi** : Milo, menzioni per Camus, Hyoga e Isaac | **Cronologia:** fine 1986

  
Dopo, Milo avrebbe cercato di trovare un senso – dopo: dopo la rabbia, dopo lo sbigottimento; dopo essersi chiesto "perché?" e "come ha potuto?".  
Dopo, si sarebbe detto che forse fu senso di colpa, l'esser sopravvissuto al figlio perduto; forse, fu senso del dovere, per l'altro pulcino non ancora svezzato; forse, fu senso dell'onore – orgoglio del maestro è l'esser superato.  
Dopo, sarebbe andato a parlare con tutto ciò di lui che gli era rimasto – l'anatroccolo che fu il suo bambino, l'assassino che lui gli aveva mandato –; gli avrebbe raccontato dell'uomo come non l'aveva conosciuto.  
Dopo, perché adesso tutto era insensato.

* * *

**Sinngedichte IV (Coda)**  
**Personaggi** : Milo, Camus | **Cronologia:** fine ottobre 1986 - inizio aprile 1987

  
Gli strappò l'autunno ogni sentire, lasciandogli soltanto il rosso esangue delle foglie che iniziano a marcire – e l'amaro in bocca.  
Il senso di sé, quello del dovere, glieli seppellì l'inverno nella neve, come campi a maggese.  
E quando, nelle piogge di Marzo, poi d'Aprile, tutto attorno a lui si risvegliava, non riusciva a dormire: di notte, sentiva il suo profumo – di vento, di freddo, di piacere –; tremava al sogno lieve d'un tocco sulla pelle; una carezza gelida nel cosmo lo faceva bruciare. Di notte, nel silenzio, sentiva la sua voce sussurrargli d'aspettare, e parole d'amore.  
Allora Milo sentiva d'impazzire.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sinngedichte (Poesie dei sensi, valzer noto anche come Epigrammi), Johann Strauss II, op. 1.


	56. Pas de bourrée II

**Pas de bourrée (du pied droit) II**

**Personaggi** : Milo, il suo maestro| **Cronologia:** 1972

"La morte non ha senso", amava dirgli Sargas, quelle rare volte in cui beveva – stanco, _una tantum_ furioso –, lui che sanguinava sempre e non moriva.

Milo – che pure, la morte, un po' la conosceva – allora ancora non capiva.

Quando però quello continuava: "...occorre solo il senso di te stesso, e dell'universo. La morte è una perdita di tempo, uno scherzo sciocco della Sorte", Milo – credendo che parlasse il vino o fosse un nonsenso – gli rimboccava bene le coperte.

"Solo un altro senso, e non ha senso la morte", biascicava, quasi una preghiera per dormire.

Milo, dalla soglia, rispondeva: "Buonanotte".

* * *

**Pas de bourrée (du pied gauche) II**

**Personaggi** : Camus, il suo maestro| **Cronologia:** 1972

Quando il giorno più lento iniziava infine a declinare, e il bianco si scaldava di giallo e d'arancione, Bàn giocherellava col Niente nella mano, seduto nella neve, tra il bambino e la bottiglia vuota.

"Morire, per i fortunati, è solamente un dimenticare", diceva piano – non una lezione da impartire, ma un piccolo segreto che non si può tacere. "Però a noialtri... non basta morire, né serve bere. Forse, per la pace, ci dovremmo completamente annichilire", accarezzava il Niente tra le dita, come un pensiero tra l'ubriachezza e la meditazione.

Camus fissava il Niente e l'orizzonte, con fascinazione e con orrore.


	57. Danza delle ore

**Danza delle ore* I**

**Personaggi** : Milo, Camus| **Cronologia:** 1980 ca.-1986

Il tempo misurò la distanza, quando il dovere rese infiniti i giorni.

Però il dovere offrì spesso un pretesto – oggi, una lettera; domani, far rapporto – per ritagliarsi lo spazio d'una notte, un mezzo pomeriggio da passare insieme, contando quante parole potessero dirsi, quante carezze scambiarsi, per quanti baci non fosse necessario respirare; e che finiva sempre troppo presto.

Milo non chiedeva "quanto puoi restare?", Camus non rispondeva "mai abbastanza", ogni secondo un tesoro rubato, che non si poteva sperperare – senza badare al cielo o all'orologio, per un pugno di ore.

Eppure le lancette battevano comunque più in fretta del cuore.

* * *

**Danza delle ore II**

**Personaggi** : Milo, Camus, Hyoga| **Cronologia:** 24 ottobre 1986

I fuochi – fatui, siderali – della meridiana non fanno rumore: s'accendono, si spengono silenziosamente, sottili, un fiato sul punto di spirare. Il tempo stesso è fugace, evanescente, ravvolto su sé stesso e sul quadrante: il presente è un'ora; l'ora, un istante – quando si spegne, non è ormai più niente.

Il cuore, Milo l'aveva stretto in gola: batteva sola l'eco dei passi di Camus che discendeva, a congelare quello la cui ora non poteva arrivare.

Non avrebbe dovuto mai lasciarlo andare, né salire, perché Milo sapeva che la fiamma astrale non si gela – e che non è mai troppo tardi per morire.

* * *

**Danza delle ore III**

**Personaggi** : Camus, Myu; sullo sfondo: Shion, Saga, Shura, Deathmask, Aphrodite | **Cronologia:** 15 aprile 1987

Dodici ore, tanto avevano avuto, per una sola testa, un altro sacrificio; per vincere la guerra, un giro d'orologio.

La notte, a primavera, si fa breve: prima dell'alba, avanza ancora un poco di tramonto – un tizzone acceso, nella grafite, nell'acciaio del cielo; l'annuncio dell'incendio.

Ma, per parlare, sarebbe avanzato loro a stento un momento, di quella mezza vita ricucita cogli scarti del tempo perduto – d'altronde, il tempo per vivere, anche prima, era stato appena uno scampolo strappato.

L'efemera spettrale fra i capelli di Camus, in silenzio, avrebbe riseppellito tutti loro.

Sull'orlo della tomba, lui pensava: _vorrei soltanto che fosse già finito._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Amilcare Ponchielli, da "Gioconda", Atto III.


	58. La valse des monstres

**La valse des monstres* I**

**Personaggi** : Milo, Camus| **Cronologia:** negli anni

_Non sono un mostro_ , qualchedun altro se lo sarebbe detto e ripetuto – con un'ipocrisia ch'ha poca vergogna e ancor meno buongusto –, per darsi l'illusione di poter dormire il sonno del giusto.

Milo, però, ha sempre dormito come un sasso – il riposo del guerriero, di chi vive appieno ed ha l'amante giusto.

Ma quando Camus litiga cogl'incubi, nel dormiveglia Milo mormora piccole menzogne – _va tutto bene, è solo un brutto sogno, tutto a posto –_ ; poi, al mattino, s'alza un po' più presto: una mezz'ora in più per aggirar lo specchio, per un'altra tazza di caffè che anneghi ogni sentore di rimorso.

* * *

**La valse des monstres II**

**Personaggi** : Camus, Isaac, Hyoga, menzione d'onore per Milo| **Cronologia:** 1981 circa

Camus sa sfiorare lo zero assoluto sfregando le dita; sa correre così veloce da curvare lo spazio, da sfidare il tempo (vorrebbe saper rallentarlo, come molecole, poco poco, senza chiedere tanto); rape, cavoli, patate, li sa pressappoco cucinare; sa parlare dieci lingue e leggerne altrettante; sa mettere a tacere quasi chiunque – Milo, lo sa rendere incoerente. Ma dei terrori infantili, irrazionali, Camus non sa niente: se non si può uccidere o gelare, non sa che fare.

Hyoga teme i mostri sotto al letto. Isaac lo rassicura, nel buio della loro cameretta: "Coraggio: noi siamo mostri ben più forti di loro".

* * *

**La valse des monstres III**

**Personaggi** : Camus, Hyoga, Isaac ( _in absentia_ ), Milo ( _in absentia_ )| **Cronologia:** 1985

Tutto si cristallizza nell'assoluto peso d'un errore cui non si può rimediare. Non c'è più il calore di Milo, né la tenerezza che non avrebbe dovuto concedersi, la consolazione delle ore che non avrebbero dovuto rubare; il tempo stesso è diventato irreale – il desiderio, controfattuale: _avrei potuto; avrei dovuto; che ho fatto?; sono un mostro; Athena! Signore!_

C'è solo Hyoga, tremante, gl'occhi vacui; lacrime gelate sulle guance; le mani, i vestiti, i capelli incrostati di sale, ghiaccio e sangue.

_Almeno non dovrai scegliere_ , gli sussurra in cuore uno spiffero freddo, traditore; di quello e di sé stesso, Camus prova orrore.

* * *

**La valse des monstres IV (Coda)**

**Personaggi** : Milo, Camus ( _ in absentia _ ), Hyoga ( _ in absentia _ )|  **Cronologia** : fine ottobre 1986 – inverno 1986/1987

Tutti i suoi incubi si tingono di bianco, un’assoluta assenza di colore – per quanto raramente ormai riesca a dormire; aprendo gli occhi, l’inverno alla finestra gli ricorda che non si può svegliare. 

Tra il sonno e la veglia, talvolta gli par d’intravedere un lampo di rosso: per terra, sulla pietra, contro al ghiaccio, sparso com'era ogn'altra sera sul cuscino, gli brucia l’anima più d’un marchio a fuoco, il prezzo del sangue che avrebbe dovuto versare.

_ Chi di voi è dunque il mostro? _ – l’accusa il cuore, colla voce d’un morto.  _ Il figlio prediletto? O tu, l’amante stolto, che l’ha lasciato passare? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Yann Tiersen, encore.


	59. It’s Only a Paper Moon (Swing)

**It’s Only a Paper Moon** (Swing)*

**Personaggi** : Milo, Camus| **Cronologia** : negli anni

Tutto l’amore, forse, è una luna di carta, appesa a un gancio sbilenco, un poco storta; e, se s’ha fortuna, c’è anche qualche stella improvvisata, a stento abbastanza per mettere assieme la costellazione sbagliata – in fondo, non importa: comunque c’incanta.

Milo, dunque, ardentemente credeva: ad ogni _forse_ , ai _se_ , ai _vorrei_ ed ai _domani_ – ritagli di pace pure in tempo di guerra –, perché quello che conta e si condanna, quello che ci consola, sono le intenzioni, quando non siamo padroni delle nostre azioni.

A Camus, alla luna, alle stelle, alle notti splendenti di stagnola, immancabilmente sorrideva: “Altrimenti, faremo un’altra volta”.

_Say, it’s only a paper moon_

_Sailing over a cardboard sea_

_But it wouldn't be make-believe_

_If you believed in me_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Musica di Harold Harlen, testo di Yip Harburg e Billy Rose (1933).


	60. Demi-coupé V

**Demi-coupé (du pied droit) V**

****Personaggi**** : Milo; il suo maestro **| **Cronologia** : **1971-1972 ca.

Milo parla e parla, parla tutto il giorno: col vecchio Gregorios e gl’altri pescatori, quando fanno ritorno; con Eliodora, se non c’è fila e lei ha già spento il forno; con Petros, il giornalaio, delle cose del mondo. Tra due giri di corsa, parla alla bambina colle trecce nere, i nastri al vento, a passeggio col cane, al pomeriggio. Certo, Milo parla, sempre, anche col maestro.

“Avrei voluto un compagno, per parlare”, si confessa un giorno.

Sargas tace della predestinazione, della crudeltà dell’universo; gl’arruffa, invece, i capelli e si compiange: “Che avrei dovuto fare, allora, per un po’ di silenzio?”

* * *

**Demi-coupé (du pied gauche) V**

**Personaggi** : Camus | **Cronologia** : 1971-1972 ca.

I giorni dei bambini sono lunghi quanto d’estate è lungo il giorno boreale: per loro il tempo scorre lentamente, non passa, s’espande – per nascere alla vita, d’anno in anno; per crescere, sbagliare, sanguinare; c’è il tempo per studiare e per dormire. Il tempo per giocare ed annoiarsi, poi, c’è sempre. 

Camus, di tempo, ne ha meno di altri; e quello che c’è, è più incalzante. Ma ha comunque il tempo di sentirsi solo, d’osservare: nella sua cameretta c’è spazio per almeno un altro letto; la scrivania è grande abbastanza per poterla spartire. Non ha chiesto perché. Lo capirà col tempo.


	61. Die Moritat von Mackie Messer – o Mack the Knife (Quickstep)

**_Die Moritat von Mackie Messer –_ ** **o** **_Mack the Knife*_ ** **(Quickstep)**

**  
Rating** : giallo|  **Personaggi** : Shura, Milo, gli altri più o meno piccoli Gold sullo sfondo |  **Cronologia** : autunno 1973

  
  
  
  


Ha l’aria d’un rasoio consumato, non di chi ritorna vincitore, in un quickstep struggente, solo per farla breve.

Neanche un po’ di rosso resta sulle mani – troppo precise, affilate, per potersi sporcare – : è tutto sul mantello, schizzi su uno stivale e sullo schiniere, uno sul pettorale; la goccia sul viso, Shura non la vuole ripulire. Quel sangue, sanno tutti a chi appartiene: è il sangue che, tra loro, nessun altro avrebbe osato versare per senso del dovere e ostinazione.

Milo l’osserva, senza ammirarlo, senza giudicare; è già sceso a patti coll’orrore: in lui e in Aiolia, riconosce lo stesso dolore.

  
  


_ Denn die einen sind im Dunkeln _

_ Und die andern sind im Licht _

_ Und man siehet die im Lichte _

_ Die im Dunkeln sieht man nicht. _

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *"Die Moritat von Mackie Messer", o "Mack the Knife", fu composta da Kurt Weill e Bertolt Brecht per il loro "Die Dreigroschenoper" (L’opera da tre soldi, 1928). È famosissima la versione inglese, rigirata in tutte le salse da Bobby Darin (1959) in poi.
> 
> La strofa in calce fo aggiunta da Brecht nell’adattamento cinematografico del 1931.
> 
> E con questa archiviamo anche ballo 43.


End file.
